<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La respuesta by Exoesqueleto7, Zahaki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570815">La respuesta</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exoesqueleto7/pseuds/Exoesqueleto7'>Exoesqueleto7</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zahaki/pseuds/Zahaki'>Zahaki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dissidia: Final Fantasy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Erotic Poetry, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Smut, Theatre, Trabajo colaborativo: Exoesqueleto7 y Zahaki, Workplace Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:21:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exoesqueleto7/pseuds/Exoesqueleto7, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zahaki/pseuds/Zahaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>El reconocido director de la obra "El caballero sin nombre", Kuja, está en la búsqueda un intérprete para el papel de antagonista, mas no esperaba éste pudiera cumplir con expectativas que trasgredieran los límites del escenario. Cuando la vida imita el arte, la más grande de las interrogantes es engendrada. Pero... ¿cuál es la respuesta? BL EXPLÍCITO</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Garland (FFI)/Kuja (FFIX)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>La respuesta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>¡Hola, hola!</p><p>Por acá después de mucho tiempo y con algo bastante inusual. Aunque no les interesa, les cuento que este fic nació de un rol que hicimos Exoesqueleto7 y mi persona como tributo a nuestro amor por la franquicia y por supuesto, a lo mucho que nos agradan ambos personajes como villanos. El cómo terminamos haciendo un rol precisamente de esos personajes y cómo terminó en una historia que requiere clasificación"M" será explicado -esperamos- en las notas al final. Entre otras cosas, no creo que tenga que aclarar quien representó a cada personaje, quien haya tenido contacto alguno de nosotros o nuestras historias debería intuirlo sin mayor inconveniente.</p><p>ADVERTENCIA: Es Clasificación "M" por un motivo. Es un escrito es bastante explícito, mas no vulgar. Si no le gusta, deje de joder, cierre la pestaña y buque algo acorde a sus intereses; si por el contrario está feliz de estar entre tanta depravación, siéntese, disfrute y no sea tacaño y cuéntenos qué le pareció. Exo y yo estaremos más que felices de leerlo.</p><p>DISCLAIMER: Final Fantasy y Dissidia Final Fantasy pertenecen a Square-Enix, nosotros, Zahaki y Exoesqueleto7, no queremos de ningún modo adjudicarnos la autoría de sus personajes ni sus historias (y mucho menos después del desastre repulsivo que resultó ser Dissidia NT).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Un sonido, cual metrónomo, entonaba la melodía de la impaciencia.</p><p>La bota de Kuja golpeaba el suelo una y otra vez mientras el minutero avanzaba sin condolerse de su irritación, y, para tranquilizar el desagradable hecho de que alguien estaba siendo impuntual con él, descendió la manga de su camisa para ocultar el evidente atraso o la clara muestra de haber sido plantado.</p><p>La idea <em>casi</em> le escandalizaba.</p><p>¿Cómo alguien –quienquiera que sea- se atrevía a dejarlo esperando a él? ¡Al inigualable Kuja! Aquello era insólito, simplemente indigno, y alguien debía hacerse responsable de semejante insulto. Extrajo su móvil y con pasmosa velocidad tecleó en la pantalla táctil un número que desgraciadamente se sabía de memoria al tener que utilizarlo más veces de las que desearía.</p><p>—Espero que tengas una explicación razonable para que tu recomendado no haya llegado a estas alturas, Mateus.</p><p>El sonido de su impaciente taconeo seguía amenizando el lúgubre ambiente del teatro que dirigía. No había sido una buena opción llamar al maldito megalómano, lo supo desde el momento en el que aquella voz se arrastró por el auricular, pues la supuesta incomprensión por parte del otro llenó la bocina y ninguna pista de una posible solución. Kuja arrugó el entrecejo y al recordar que eso no era bueno para su piel, masajeó dócilmente la zona agredida por su arrebato y se obligó a calmarse dando un par de golpecitos.</p><p>Sí, definitivamente había sido contraproducente.</p><p>—Ya sabes que esta profesión es exigente con los horarios y si tu recomendado no es capaz de tan siquiera llegar a la hora no comprendo cómo desempeñará un buen papel.</p><p>Más excusas sucedieron a aquellas líneas, aunque por la gangosa voz no le resultaba dificultoso comprender que aquel hombre desagradable había optado por intentar hacer uso de la ocasión para hacerlo objeto de burlas, y como Kuja no estaba precisamente especializado en la comedia, colgó la llamada sin previo aviso para disponerse a recoger sus cosas y salir del salón cuando el sonido de la puerta atrajo su atención.</p><p>Adoptando una postura de fingida sorpresa, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y avanzó varios pasos balanceándose sobre la altura de sus puntiagudas botas hasta que alcanzó a ver una alta y gruesa figura cruzar el umbral.</p><p>—Vaya, vaya. Al parecer las recomendaciones otorgan alguna especie de privilegio de horarios —Se colocó en el rango visual del otro, a medio camino de la zona de casting—, pero te advierto que eso sucederá en cualquier parte menos aquí. Esperaba que Mateus te lo hubiera explicado antes de atreverte a hacerme esperar 10 minutos.</p><p>Para hacer honor a la verdad, aquel impuntual sujeto no tenía planeado visitar sala de teatro alguna en aquel día; en realidad se encontraba dispuesto a salir de compras aquella misma mañana, tal y como lo hacía todos los fines de semana para suplir sus despensas hogareñas, cuando se vio interrumpido por una llamada de su ex-agente Mateus-- no tan temprana como lo habría deseado, ni tan tardía como para despreciar la propuesta que al auricular fue formulada: El proceso de casting para la gran obra del año, "El Caballero sin Nombre" estaba llegando a su fin, y aún no habían podido fichar a un actor que satisficiera los requisitos necesarios para interpretar al antagonista de la misma.</p><p>Los comentarios y rumores al respecto pronto se habían difundido, y sin demora las noticias llegaron a oídos del maquiavélico representante, con quien tiempo atrás había hecho ya las paces y olvidado antiguos rencores profesionales tras ciertos… contratiempos laborales. Sin dar lugar a dudas, y tras detectar una oportunidad de la cual sacar partido, Mateus se comunicó rápidamente con el único hombre cuya mera presencia era cualidad más que suficiente para hacer temblar el escenario y rugir a los espectadores, convirtiéndolos en trémulos testigos de las aterradoras capacidades de un antagonista encarnado por un actor de su talante: el antaño renombrado Garland. La ocasión, además, se presentaba como una oportunidad dorada, pues le había informado su avieso ex socio que el director tras la tan esperada obra no era otro que el famosísimo Kuja, aplaudido por miles y censurado por otros tantos que no podían sin embargo encontrar un verdadero motivo por el cual reprobar su carrera teatral, más allá del de su excéntrica actitud. Así, pues, Garland tenía un pequeño conocimiento previo de aquello con lo que se toparía una vez diese el primer paso frente al célebre artista.</p><p>La carrera de Garland se encontraba en un momento crucial; uno de aquellos en los cuales puedes flotar hasta las nubes o hundirte en el infierno. Aceptar la propuesta de Mateus era no tanto una opción como una forzosa necesidad; no obstante, si desempeñaría un papel de tal importancia en una de las más relevantes obras del año, y soportaría los dictámenes de uno de los más extravagantes directores de la actualidad, habría de mover todas sus cartas con el mayor provecho posible en mente. </p><p>Contrario a lo que su corpulenta apariencia pudiese comunicar, Garland era un hombre sumamente sagaz. Decidió tomarse diez minutos extra tras vestirse adecuadamente para contactar con un hombre de envergadura difícilmente concebible: el gran Cid L., principal crítico teatral del diario "Cycles"; un hombre con la capacidad de librar de un destino terrible o condenar a un futuro de idénticas características a cualquier actor, director o guionista con sólo unas cuantas líneas publicadas en su columna "La Gran Voluntad". Unas cuantas palabras intercambiadas bastaron para que Garland notificase al afamado periodista de su próxima (y extraoficial) integración al <em>cast</em> de "El Caballero sin Nombre" y alimentase en éste unas expectativas que esperaba y necesitaba satisfacer. Todo estaba en juego con aquella obra.</p><p>Con diez minutos de retraso, el actor se presentó en el elegante recinto con actitud firme y su presencia por naturaleza dominante. Sin saludar siquiera, como continuando un debate con anterioridad iniciado, plantado con firmeza.</p><p>—Ciertamente, no cualquier recomendación merece esta clase de privilegios. Es precisamente debido a eso que me he tomado la libertad de hacer uso de ellos —arguyó respondiendo a los reproches proferidos por su irritado interlocutor—. También es gracias a ello que puedo deducir cuán grande es en verdad tu necesidad por un actor para el papel vacante. De otro modo, ¿cómo es que sigues aquí, aún después de estos minutos de retraso? No puedes ocultar lo que realmente deseas. Necesitas tanto de mí que tu exasperación no se debe a mi impuntualidad sino al miedo de que no me presentase. Dejémonos de juegos y vayamos a lo nuestro. Cinco minutos o cinco horas, poca diferencia habrían hecho de cualquier forma. Mi presentación hoy en tu casting era, a todas luces, inevitable, y así como debía ser, será.</p><p>Un ligero pasmo atacó la expresión de Kuja ante tan descarada respuesta. No obstante, tras pensarlo con un poco más de detenimiento, reparó en que ni siquiera debería sentirse extrañado de tener delante de sí a tan peculiar personaje si consideraba quién lo había remitido ante su presencia. En ese breve lapso de tiempo, en el que deliberadamente se tomó unos tardíos segundos para responder, se permitió estudiar la imponente figura para simplemente concordar con las dulzonas palabras con las que Mateus había introducido a ese individuo. Sí, en apariencia, parecía tener lo que necesitaba; sin embargo no era como si una primera impresión fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para seducirlo y agregarle embellecedoras cualidades que le otorgarían un papel.</p><p>Era necesaria una interacción un poco más agresiva.</p><p>—¿Es así? —preguntó no sin cierta ironía, y sin esperar respuesta de su interlocutor, echó sobre sus hombros las hebras plateadas para girarse y retomar su lugar frente al escritorio donde había quedado abandonada la información que le había proporcionado Mateus un par de horas antes—. Ya que pareces saber lo que quiero…—pasó su vista por los documentos para verificar una vez más el nombre— Garland, ¿por qué no vienes a convencerme de que tú eres la persona que necesita mi creación?</p><p>Si bien no podía evitar sentirse irritado por la situación en la que le habían colocado, debía admitir que la curiosidad artística le llevaba a no despachar a semejante personaje, porque si había algo que él pudiera reconocer con un simple vistazo, era cuando había un tosco mineral que con prodigiosos cuidados brillaría como ninguna otra joya. Un material que como otros más, elevaría su nombre. Tras dedicarle una mirada desinteresada a su acompañante, prosiguió como si hace algunos segundos no hubiera estado despotricando maldiciones contra él y el imbécil que le había enviado.</p><p>—Y ahora que me has hecho perder más de 10 minutos, ahorrémonos las presentaciones. Estoy seguro que sabes quién soy y si se me antoja saber algo sobre ti, lo averiguaré por mi cuenta —elevó la mano y con un movimiento apenas, le señaló el asiento que ocuparía mientras ubicaba el propio para dejarse caer con elegancia sobre él—. Si crees que eres digno, demuéstralo como mejor te parezca. Y ya que hemos tocado el punto del privilegio de las recomendaciones, también puede darse el caso de los contras, así que como comprenderás, si vienes de parte de Palamecia, tendrás que ser muy imaginativo si quieres sorprenderme.</p><p>Garland recibió aquel hervidero de arrogancia como el torrente de una catarata que intenta erosionar una roca, y la elegancia que tomaba cuerpo bajo la forma de las filosas palabras que manaban de los delicados pero punzantes labios de su interlocutor parecía querer bombardearlo hasta no dejar de él más que las ruinas de algún imperio al que el tiempo había reducido a nada más que el espectro de lo que en algún momento fue.</p><p>Y esto le encantaba.</p><p>Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Tan desacostumbrado estaba a ello, que el vaho de aliento que escapó de su garganta a modo de risilla se asemejaba más al resoplido de una bestia hambrienta que a una muestra de satisfacción.</p><p>—Heh.</p><p>Se había formulado una imagen errónea de aquel grácil sujeto. Nunca habría esperado encontrar un desafío que proviniese de una persona cuya delicada apariencia habría hecho pensar a cualquiera que sería fácilmente amilanado con un par de palabras rudas. El gran, el afamado director Kuja no era sólo uno de tantos artistas ocultos tras su nombre. Ese joven le había retado, y nada podría haberlo excitado más. En un principio había asistido al casting para salvar su carrera, pero ahora estaba decidido a superar la prueba… por mero deleite.</p><p>La contienda era su vida. La pugna era el precioso oxígeno que le mantenía en movimiento. Tomó unos preciosos segundos para saborear el momento previo a la hecatombe, y sólo entonces pronunció:</p><p>—Ni la imaginación ni las conversaciones políticamente correctas serán de utilidad en este momento. Dejemos que las acciones hablen por nosotros —y, observando al joven de finos rasgos, buscando nuevamente en sus expresiones aquella personalidad indomable, continuó—. Sólo existe un modo de que un actor demuestre sus capacidades, y ese es actuando. No necesito convencer. Sólo tengo que vencer —acentuó.</p><p>Se despojó de su pesada chaqueta y la estampó sobre la silla delante de él, cual espada incrustada en una roca que jamás anunciaría a un rey.</p><p>—Escucha el monólogo de un hombre.</p><p>La despótica silueta de Garland dio la espalda a Kuja algunos segundos mientras caminaba al centro del recinto. Volteó. Clavó su mirada en la del joven de cabellos plateados, y entonó, con una amalgama de prepotencia, dolor y sublime supremacía trágica…</p><p><br/>
<em>Escuché una voz hablar mientras yacía</em>
</p><p>
  <em>agonizante-- y esa voz era la mía.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Mis palabras eran la única pista que tenía sobre</em>
</p><p>
  <em>el reino en el que me encontré, y en el que</em>
</p><p>
  <em>asumí que el tiempo se había congelado</em>
</p><p>
  <em>durante 2000 años.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Esa vida de interminable soledad</em>
</p><p>
  <em>se sintió como una pesadilla de la cual</em>
</p><p>
  <em>no podía despertar.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>En el presente, perdí</em>
</p><p>
  <em>todo interés de llevar a mi</em>
</p><p>
  <em>yo</em>
</p><p>
  <em>del futuro</em>
</p><p>
  <em>de regreso</em>
</p><p>
  <em>al pasado.</em>
</p><p>Aquel imponente hombre hacía de la refriega un arte, y era su arte una cruzada. El enemigo era el espectador, y jamás daba a torcer su brazo hasta lograr erradicarlo. No requería de un escenario: la vida misma era el teatro, y la obra una guerra. El tiempo era su campo de batalla, y los minutos caían unos tras los otros con desgarradores alaridos de dolor mientras los abatía sin piedad.</p><p>
  <em>Pero 2000 años son una cantidad de tiempo insoportablemente larga.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Mientras imaginaba el odio que dentro de mí crecía,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>que eventual e inevitablemente me conduciría</em>
</p><p>
  <em>a cometer un irreparable error,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>todo lo que hacía</em>
</p><p>
  <em>era encogerme de terror.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Mientras deambulaba, me topé</em>
</p><p>
  <em>con un hombre que había</em>
</p><p>
  <em>perdido de vista lo que quería</em>
</p><p>
  <em>proteger—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>y aprendí que</em>
</p><p>
  <em>este reino no era el de 2000 años en el ayer.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Con el hombre estaba una mujer sin calor,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>y agazapada una bestia gigante.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La bestia habló;</em>
</p><p>
  <em>estaba luchando por</em>
</p><p>
  <em>negar su propia naturaleza obliterante.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No pude evitar a él acercarme.<br/>
<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A menudo pienso</em>
</p><p>
  <em>en el comienzo</em>
</p><p><em>del ciclo.<br/>
</em><br/>
Cada palabra era una estocada. Cada frase, un golpe de mandoble. Sus gestos eran batallones y las miradas que arrojaba al joven director, incursiones armadas. La voz llenaba todos los recovecos del lugar, y temblaba dentro de sí, resonando con violenta magnificencia.<br/>
<br/>
<em>Yo, como Caos, desde el futuro me convoco;</em></p><p>
  <em>y en Caos me convierto después de que me invoco.<br/>
<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Este ciclo maldito no habría empezado</em>
</p><p>
  <em>a menos que alguien distinto a mí me haya llevado</em>
</p><p>
  <em>al pasado.<br/>
<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Me pregunto si la verdad alguna vez será revelada.<br/>
<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La bestia a menudo hablaba</em>
</p><p>
  <em>del lugar de donde procedía,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>de naves que usaban</em>
</p><p>
  <em>el viento</em>
</p><p>
  <em>para navegar el firmamento,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>de máquinas de precisión que como humanos se movían.<br/>
<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sus historias eran consideradas en mi reino tradición.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Intrigados, sobre nosotros hablamos</em>
</p><p>
  <em>e imaginamos a dónde cada uno regresaría.<br/>
<br/>
</em>
</p><p><em>Debo darle un nombre a esta bestia un día.</em><br/>
<br/>
El acto concluyó. El combate menguó.</p><p>Garland avanzó, y, cruzado de brazos, permaneció incrustado frente al joven, sin pronunciar una sola sílaba más.</p><p>El mago, como era conocido en el medio por lograr que sus marionetas representaran con misticismo cada una de sus producciones, no mostró expresión inmediata. Había presenciado más monólogos de los que era capaz de recordar: unos buenos, otros malos; para él no había punto medio en el arte de encarnar sus más preciadas creaciones y cabía decir que pocos lograban semejante hazaña. Inclinó suavemente la cabeza como si se permitiera unos segundos más de contemplación a esa inmensa figura que era imposible pasar desapercibida aun si fuese algunos centímetros más alto de una estatura promedio.</p><p>Finalmente, Kuja elevó una de las comisuras de sus labios.</p><p>—Así que puedes sonreír —en su voz dejó entrever un atisbo de comprensión, como si las piezas de un engranaje repentinamente se ajustaran para comenzar a correr.</p><p>Su mirada se mantuvo reflexiva unos momentos antes de apropiarse de una sonrisa cuya finalidad no era otra que la de velar sus pensamientos. ¿En qué momento aquello se había convertido en una batalla? ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que un aspirante no había temblado ante su presencia? ¿Hace cuánto que su sentido artístico no se estremecía de éxtasis? El tiempo había transcurrido en una monotonía asquerosamente “aceptable” y él se había habituado a ello en la eterna espera de encontrar al elemento perfecto para completar su más grande creación.</p><p>¿Lo sería Garland?</p><p>»Dime, Garland —comenzó de nuevo sin que su voz revelara todos los pensamientos que transcurrían en una vorágine de epifanía—. De ese monólogo, ¿quién eres? ¿Acaso eres el hombre que vivió en un eterno ciclo de 2000 años o en algún momento te convertiste en la bestia? Me interesa saber tu respuesta y no te molestes en adornarla demasiado porque sabré si mientes; no puedes engañar a un buen mentiroso.</p><p>Intercambió la pierna flexionada y volvió a acomodarse en espera de una respuesta. Su instinto le decía que aquel hombre llenaría el vacío de aquel personaje que tanto le había costado cubrir, y aunque su estatura fuese mucho mayor a la que había planteado para el antagonista, era un detalle que con algunos ajustes podría solucionar sin contingencias. No obstante, estaba empecinado en no ceder con facilidad a la arrogancia del talentoso actor, haciendo uso de sus inusuales recursos ya que por lo general nunca tenía que llegar siquiera a la improvisación; la mayoría no pasaba de los actos que él mismo preparaba casi como caridad.</p><p>Si quedaba satisfecho, tendría que entregar un buen presente a Mateus. Una víbora tal vez, después de todo, no había peor veneno que el de aquel desagradable tipo.</p><p>Garland reprimió con todas sus fuerzas un sedicioso gesto de perplejidad que amenazaba con surgir desde lo más profundo de su ser, y que sin lugar a dudas habría hecho erupción en su rostro, de no haber sido contenido con presura. ¿Había realmente sonreído, tal y como afirmaba su agudo interlocutor?... Ciertamente, lo había hecho sin reparar en ello. Innegablemente aquella situación lo regocijaba sobremanera, tanto que, a todas luces, le resultaba imposible contener sus impulsos y apenas se percataba de ellos. Pero Kuja sí que lo hacía, por lo que comprendió que debía comenzar a luchar sin tregua alguna, y la derrota no era opción; además, no sólo su futuro profesional dependía de ello, y este factor no hacía otra cosa que bombear adrenalina a través de sus arterias.</p><p>La excitación del reto le había imbuido de tal modo que incluso había olvidado durante un par de segundos el problema que inicialmente lo empujó a presentarse en tal casting. Sólo quería continuar con aquella… colisión. El afamado director que frente a él se plantaba, de figura delicada y voz punzante pero melódica, blanca piel tersa y cabello sedoso, era definitivamente algo más que lo que veían sus ojos; era mucho más que un simple narcisista presumido, como gustábale al Cycles llamarlo en ocasiones…</p><p>Este joven comenzaba a resultarle… formidable.</p><p>La pregunta que viciosamente fue lanzada cual saeta mortal momentos atrás sólo avivó aún más el incendio que dentro de sí se inflamaba indeteniblemente. Quiso esbozar un nuevo ademán de satisfacción, pero se contuvo. No obstante, el brillo de sus ojos reflejaba el gozo que para él producía la confrontación, y se hallaba consciente de ello. Era una invitación para su… contrincante. Lo invitaba a continuar sin descanso. Era su modo de hacer resonar el cuerno de la batalla.</p><p>El joven director había pedido una respuesta directa, y una respuesta directa sería lo que Garland le entregaría. Pero no en el campo de batalla que habíase percatado se encontraba construyendo Kuja con impetuosa delicadeza, no. Garland jugaría con sus propias reglas, aun cuando esto le costase lo más valioso.</p><p>—Sospeché que tendría que explicarlo —el comentario fue una mera estocada de provocación sardónica—. Hoy… —Garland pausó, no porque titubease, sino porque moldeaba las palabras en la garganta con toda la solemnidad que le era posible. Tras esto, sentenció:</p><p>»Soy el hombre. Soy el hombre que busca con avidez un nombre, pues mañana seré la bestia… tal y como lo fui ayer.</p><p>Garland estaba enterado de que su respuesta había sido lo suficientemente clara como para no ser rebatida, y lo suficientemente dual como para incitar a hacerlo de todos modos. No obstante, no se detendría allí. Era esto para lo que estaba vivo. Era esta clase de situaciones la que le daba algo de sentido a su existencia. Deseaba cada vez más y más; no podía evitar la satisfacción que le producía medirse frente a su opuesto, y tampoco lo habría hecho, de ser capaz.</p><p>»Pero ahora responde tú, Kuja, lo siguiente— arrojó despiadado, sin tiempo a que el joven entonara sílaba alguna—. ¿Te hallarías satisfecho con un destino finito, sabiendo que su peso sería limitado, o elegirías un interminable ciclo de inmortalidades superpuestas… en la soledad? ¡Responde, Kuja! ¡¿Prefieres ser un rehén de la muerte, o un prisionero del tiempo?!— Garland sabía de sobra que la osadía podía costarle toda oportunidad de éxito en su objetivo, pero precisamente el riesgo al que se exponía le impelía a darlo todo en la lucha que se desataba en el desierto teatro. No podía simplemente contentarse con responder y aguardar; debía devolver el golpe. El tuteo no era un simple desafío; sencillamente, y ante sus ojos, estaba enfrentándose a un igual, y como tal debía tratarlo. A estas alturas, ni la superioridad ni la inferioridad tenían cabida alguna en la pugna; de otro modo la batalla sería indigna, o injusta. Ninguno de ambos extremos le ocasionaba particular placer, y ni una victoria ni una derrota en tales condiciones podían ser consideradas como tal.</p><p>La imponente figura permaneció ansiosa, pero imperturbable. Jamás habría pensado aquella mañana que su día se tornaría en tal… deleite. Su semblante era pétreo, pero dentro de sí, como si el grácil director pudiera escucharla (y estaba casi seguro de que así lo era), una voz exclamaba: “Ya has visto la mía; ahora muéstrame la tuya. ¡Déjame ver tu determinación!”</p><p>Kuja se permitió unos minutos de silencio, navegando entre la sorpresa y la asimilación de que había sido, a su parecer, retado, llevándole más esfuerzos de los que le gustaría admitir no denotar ninguna de las anteriores. Sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos en el rostro de Garland, quien a pesar de no moverse ahora en lo absoluto, expedía una excitación que apenas podía ocultar a sus ojos, ojos que no por nada tenía la satisfacción de reconocer y ser reconocidos por todos como agudos.</p><p>Una expresión neutral se apoderó deliberadamente de sus facciones. ¡Qué osadía la de ese hombre! Pese a ello, no podía condenarlo, no ahora que el escenario vacío y a oscuras parecía cobrar vida propia con tan sólo una presencia. No era irrazonable que quisiese ver más con semejante muestra.</p><p>Se reclinó un poco en su asiento haciendo que éste emitiera un chillido breve, una mano reposó sobre su regazo mientras la otra sirvió de apoyo a su barbilla, y tras serenar un poco la oleada de éxtasis y haber organizado sus ideas, llenó el ambiente con su voz.</p><p>—Tu osadía te ha permitido ganarte el derecho a que te regale la dicha de conocer mi respuesta, una respuesta que viene desde acá —Posó la mano sobre su pecho no sin cierta solemnidad que muchos tacharían errónea y desfachatadamente como un vulgar dramatismo—, aunque se me acuse de no tener nada —agregó con una expresión irónica nacida de lo ridícula que le parecía aquella aseveración que los medios habían iniciado tiempo atrás en una campaña de desprestigio. Simplemente ridículo y absurdo, tan absurdo que al asunto no le dedicaba más de un par de minutos de atención para burlarse de la poca capacidad y creatividad que tenían sus autodenominados adversarios, ya que para él no eran más que gente del montón sin importancia.</p><p>Simplemente no lo comprendían, y como él no había tenido la paciencia ni las ganas de rebajarse a la simplicidad de sus mentes, se mantuvo a distancia ganándose en el proceso el odio colectivo. ¿Cuál era el sentido de desperdiciar las maravillas de su ingenio con “gente” que no tenía siquiera lo básico para apreciarlas debidamente?</p><p>Pasó los dedos por su cabello, dándose unos momentos para despejar aquellas improductivas divagaciones, pues lo que tenía al frente era mucho más provechoso en distintos aspectos que no tenía intenciones de revelar.</p><p>—Pero, en primer lugar, permíteme hacerte esta pregunta y no te molestes en responderla, sólo guárdala y no la dejes ir hasta que hayas dado con una respuesta que, al menos, sea satisfactoria y luego deséchala —Apoyó ambas manos en los reposabrazos y de un suave impulso se levantó haciendo que su silla rodara un poco, dejándole el espacio suficiente para volver a rodear el escritorio con parsimonia—. ¿Qué te parece bello? Y no me refiero a un rostro bonito ni a un cuadro exótico con líneas perfectamente simétricas y mucho menos a estos movimientos supuestamente vanguardistas que parecen no ser más que unas pantomimas de una búsqueda sin fin.</p><p>Se ubicó delante de su acompañante, sentándose sobre el escritorio colocando los brazos a cada lado para brindarse soporte sobre su superficie, aferrándose a la orilla antes de inclinarse hacia adelante, quedando a la altura del rostro contrario.</p><p>—¿Consideras bello extender lo finito hasta que el hilo de su propia mísera decadencia se rompa o inmortalizarte con una muerte gloriosa? Tu respuesta fue, sin duda, hermosa, pero seguramente si hubieras dicho algo distinto lo hubiera sido también. ¿Quieres saber por qué, Garland? ¿Quieres saber por qué ese funesto destino, la inevitable transformación en esa bestia me resulta tan trágicamente hermoso que apenas puedo hablar sin que mi voz vibre?</p><p>La excitación que venía acumulándose en la mente del imponente hombre se desbordó. Uno de los engranajes de su cerebro cedió sobre su propio eje, y propició el inicio de un pandemónium en donde las miles de ruedas dentadas que componían sus pensamientos comenzaron a girar vertiginosamente, sin restricción alguna, amenazando con machacar todo rastro de sentido común que se atreviese a intentar detenerlas. Una amplia sonrisa lobuna se dibujó en su rostro. Una sonrisa de cuyo nacimiento y presencia se hallaba muy consciente. Una sonrisa que no intentó ocultar. Una sonrisa que exhibió con atrevimiento.</p><p>Aquel joven definitivamente… era algo. Tan simple como podía concebirse dicha idea; el andrógino artista que se presentaba frente a su rostro era algo. Había trascendido los espectros de la nada, y era algo. No era un simple transeúnte que poblaba las calles de la vida. No era un individuo más cuya insignificancia poco valía ante la presencia de Garland. El agraciado director se atrevía a plantarle cara… y lo había conseguido de manera exitosa, esto había sido aclarado ya. Pero no cesaba en su pujanza, y, aunque el actor jamás lo habría admitido abiertamente, lograba arrinconarlo. Y Garland amaba sentirse empujado contra las cuerdas.</p><p>Kuja lo arrinconaba contra sus propios impulsos, y el imponente actor luchaba para no ceder a ellos. El desafío en el cual se veía envuelto era real, y hacía que se sintiera más vivo que nunca. Aquel artista no sólo era algo, sino que se alzaba a su propia altura… y se negaba a trastabillar ante su presencia; y no sólo se alzaba a la altura de su orgullo, sino que había conseguido que el incendio oculto en los recovecos de su interior ardiese con una pasión que pocas veces había tenido la dicha de disfrutar; de saborear.</p><p>Este joven… era algo… y no se limitaba a esto, sino que incluso se asemejaba a él. El chico no parecía albergar intención alguna de detenerse. Justo como él. Era lo más cercano a una encarnación del… destino. Pujante. Inamovible. Tenaz. Despiadado. Y tentador.</p><p>La sonrisa crecía. Garland se aproximó con un brillo depredador en los ojos mientras esas ideas irrestrictas entraban en ignición. Había escuchado el disparo de salida, y su cuerpo, preparado para la guerra por la naturaleza misma, actuaba por su propia cuenta. El conflicto llamaba a la adaptación para un mayor deleite, y su comportamiento evolucionaba sin él proponérselo, como dotado de vida por sí mismo. Era un ser nacido para la batalla… en cualquiera de sus formas.</p><p>Paso a paso, sin desviar la vista de los ojos de su interlocutor, se adelantó hasta alcanzar el escritorio. La llama en su mirada no hacía otra cosa que propagarse con ardor. Ni intentaba ni deseaba ocultar la agitación que recorría sus venas; al contrario, quería irradiarla con el ímpetu del que le imbuían las recientes palabras del artista. Apartó con cierta firmeza la silla sobre la que había incrustado su abrigo momentos atrás, y, con delicadeza y velocidad impredecibles y singularmente impresionantes para un individuo de su talle, sin brusquedad alguna pero con definitiva solidez, apoyó cada una de sus manos en el espacio vacío formado por la distancia entre el torso del joven director y sus brazos, cercenando toda ruta de… escape. Tras esto, acercó su rostro al de Kuja hasta que pudo percibir su fina respiración colisionando con la suya propia, hasta que pudo contar una a una las refinadas pestañas en sus párpados, hasta que casi podía sentir cómo la electricidad estática presente en ambos maniobraba para hacer contacto entre sus cuerpos.</p><p>La sonrisa se apagó de improvisto, pero la bestia que había sido despertada comenzaba a observar aquellos iris azules como el firmamento con un interés aún más intenso. El incendio en su interior parecía haber sido sofocado, pero en las profundidades de sus pupilas podía notarse que las llamas sólo se habían retirado para dejar en su lugar brazas tan candentes como el magma. La sonrisa de satisfacción y la mirada animal sólo habían sido reprimidas ante la necesidad imperante de utilizar los moribundos vestigios del pensamiento humano para proferir la respuesta requerida. Garland alejó su rostro algunos centímetros. Era la calma antes de la tormenta.</p><p>—Quiero saberlo— indicó con solemnidad. La vista fija en la del artista. La respiración sosegada—. Dímelo… Kuja— el soberbio actor saboreó cada sílaba; no… cada letra, cada vocal y consonante, como degustando la esencia misma del sonido producido por cada fonema, deseando capturar cada segundo de aquel deleitante momento.</p><p>Difícil era admitir que mantenerse ajeno e indiferente a aquel derroche de pasión le fue totalmente imposible al director; no obstante logró conseguir que sus gestos no delataran su agitación a pesar de que alguna que otra señal dejarían muestra de ello. Garland aguardaba, él se calmaba, se organizaba, bebía del momento y disfrutaba, aunque aún no podía definir exactamente qué. Quizá disfrutaba de la voz del actor que clamaba por una respuesta, el eco susurrante de aquella gabardina que barrió el piso ante el arrebato ejercido sobre la silla ocupada segundos antes o la mirada anegada por multiformes emociones y pensamientos.</p><p>Kuja quiso saber quién era Garland en ese momento y de no haber estado disfrutando el momento habría usado su poder para exigir una respuesta a esa nueva inquietud, mas no quería arruinarse el regocijo de la contemplación y la posibilidad de descubrirlo por sí mismo. Los brazos que pretendieron intimidarlo cercenándole cualquier posible ruta atrajeron su atención un segundo antes de que su mirada volviera a centrarse en aquel rostro amplio de barbilla ancha pero no exagerada y mirada inamovible.</p><p>Ah, ironía, dulce ironía que escogía los momentos más críticos para colocarle en semejante predicamento. ¿Cómo renunciaría a esa gema para entregársela a un público que posiblemente no la apreciaría como él? Casi resultaba placenteramente doloroso. Su mejor obra nacería, pero sólo sería verdaderamente apreciada por él, y si bien valiera la pena darle vida sólo por el disfrute de admirarla el nimio instante en el que una vela se apaga, no podía hacer remitir el egoísmo y sentirse dueño de una invaluable joya.</p><p>Elevó las manos con lentitud y las plantó en el rostro de Garland como si quisiera retenerle, pero lo cierto era que él mismo necesitaba comprobar que aquel ambivalente fantasma de éxtasis furioso enjaulado dentro de una férrea figura, era real.</p><p>—Garland, Garland… —su voz envolvió cada letra con dulce y anhelante tono. Un mérito más debía concederle a aquel cuyo nombre había memorizado sin esfuerzo— ¿Seguro que una respuesta es lo único que quieres?</p><p>Las palmas pudieron grabar en su cabeza los desniveles de una pequeña cicatriz oculta bajo una fina capa de barba bien cuidada, una amplia barbilla que se dividía varonil pero disimuladamente al centro, unos labios simétricos y delgados que no restaron masculinidad al rostro adónico, una nariz perfilada y unos pómulos pronunciados. Habría que hacer algo con las líneas que se había establecido en el ceño, pero por lo demás, le seguía pareciendo un precioso elemento.</p><p>Con todo esto, no fue capaz de percibir un cambio en el curso del guion previsto durante esos breves instantes en los delirios de su mente artística, sólo una evidente exaltación en virtud a los deseos de quien aguardaba por su respuesta. Kuja sonrió ante esto y entrecerró los ojos al tiempo que una mano apartaba una gruesa y salvaje capa de argentado cabello tras la oreja que recibiría su confesión.</p><p>—Un mago nunca revela sus secretos, Garland —susurró antes de separarse por completo, rompiendo en el acto con todo el contacto que proveía a aquel rostro, y apoyándose de nuevo en el escritorio, más por necesidad de equilibrio que por altivez. Se animó a proseguir— Pero si quieres saberlo y romper con la magia que te hace entregarte a mí, no tengo objeciones con revelártelo, después de todo, a partir de ahora serás mío aunque me apene y aqueje enormemente decir que no completamente, pues tendré que entregarte a quien no te merezca como yo.</p><p>Inspiró con suavidad, calmando las emociones que borboteaban y ahogando las sentencias egoístas que darían por sentada una derrota que, pese a todo, no sentía como tal. Sí, había obtenido una joya, pero debía acarrear con la idea de compartirla. Esa contradicción le generaba un inesperado dilema que amenazaba con poner en jaque sus barreras de perfección. Él, quien vivía por la belleza, no podía permitir semejante afrenta y echar piedras preciosas a los cerdos.</p><p>—Si actúas así únicamente para mí, no habrá secreto para ti. El mago te revelará todo a cambio de que tu pasión sea únicamente para él y su obra —propuso mientras echaba de un aletazo la gruesa capa de cabello sobre su hombro—. Si no estás de acuerdo, aún hay un papel para ti, pero temo que no te haría justicia. Esta es mi propuesta, Garland: dedícame una apasionada melodía y sé mío —cerró extendiendo un brazo para dejar que sus dedos se apoyaran en la barbilla contraria, inclinándola apenas para apreciarla a la perdida luz de alguna lámpara.</p><p>La sonrisa de Garland recuperó su lugar al escuchar las palabras de Kuja directamente en sus tímpanos. Su mente se había transformado en una belicosa turbina, y el ruido que ésta producía acallaba sus propios pensamientos. No había forma de detener sus aspas… aunque lo hubiera deseado.</p><p>La mano que el joven había posado en su rostro desordenaba de mayor manera el torrente de sensaciones que atravesaba su organismo. La sonrisa fue aplacada nuevamente. No conocía el motivo, pero aquel seráfico artista lograba despertar en él algo más que una mera bestia. Lograba extraer de su ser una pasión mucho más refinada. Más armónica. Evolucionada. Una pasión que destronaba en momentos al animal que lo poseía, y se coronaba como regente de sus acciones. Aquel joven era, en definitiva, algo… Algo más. Garland tomó aquella mano con la suya propia, delicadamente, y la sostuvo entre sus dedos toscos durante unos segundos; tiempo en el que se dedicó a contemplarla con sencillez… e incomprensión. ¿Qué despertaba en el corazón de una bestia la vulnerabilidad de un ave de frágil plumaje? Ni él mismo lo sabía. El director parecía anhelar la certeza de que Garland le obsequiase aquella pasión a él y a nadie más que a él. ¿Cómo reaccionaría si lograse enterarse de que aquella pasión había sido engendrada sólo por, y para él? Dejó escapar la mano, como quien abre una jaula para observar volar a una grácil avecilla.</p><p>—Has acertado, Kuja— logró musitar—. No quiero respuestas por sí mismas… —indicó con el poco vigor que restaba en su raciocinio mientras su mano derecha comenzaba a ascender con lentitud sinuosa en el suave y nacarado brazo liberado segundos atrás. Sus dedos toscos se habían negado a la posibilidad de hallarse alejados de aquella calidez por mucho tiempo más, y ansiaban la seda de aquella piel—. Las anhelo con el único propósito de comprender tu campo de batalla… y batirme en él —Garland observó las pupilas del agraciado artista mientras la ávida mano alcanzaba ya su hombro—. Pues me intrigas, Kuja… Somos distintos… y aun así, tan similares. Mas no deseo que las expongas, no… —Tierna pero impetuosamente, en el trayecto ascendente desplazó su mano a la tersa cabellera del director, hundiendo sus grandes dedos entre las hebras plateadas que llovían en cascada sobre la nuca, alcanzando el suave cuero cabelludo y deleitando su tacto mientras palpaba la raíz misma de aquel hermoso cabello. La delicadeza con la que intentaba aplacar su propia naturaleza irrefrenable hacía nacer en sus profundidades un sentimiento de perplejidad que se veía abrumado por la vorágine interna. Acto seguido, sin detenerse a razonarlo siquiera, extendió su pulgar y acarició el delicado labio inferior del agraciado artista, sin apartar la palma de la mejilla de aquel angelical rostro, ni retirar los dedos entregados a un maremágnum de sensaciones, sumergidos en aquel reluciente cabello—. Quiero extraerlas con mis propios medios —Las caricias de su pulgar se trasladaron al labio superior. La suavidad que experimentaba amenazaba con enloquecerlo. Los bordes de aquellos labios color rosa palpitaban, como queriendo transmitir los enigmas que revoloteaban en el corazón del joven, y Garland observaba atentamente cómo la piel se ondulaba al paso de su pulgar y la ligera presión que aplicaba, como queriendo devorarla—… O cuando menos, que sea esa excitación que sacude tus labios y hace temblar tus pupilas —La yema de su dedo acariciaba las comisuras y se deslizaba de regreso al punto de partida de aquel labio inferior que ya sentía conocer de memoria aún a pesar de su tan reciente presentación. El recorrido se le había hecho sumamente breve, y decidió emprender una nueva aventura a lo largo de tan seductora boca—… que sean estos estremecimientos, Kuja, quienes me las transmitan.</p><p>La mirada de Garland, embelesada, no conseguía decidirse entre depositarse sobre los ojos o los labios del director, así que el actor optó por acercarse hasta el punto en el que el don de la vista resultaba irrelevante. Su cuerpo entero se había aproximado a tal distancia del de Kuja, que apenas lograba separarlos el borde del escritorio. El aliento de las palabras que profería producía un eco irreal que se sacudía con intensidad entre el pequeño espacio que separaba sus rostros. Apenas había dejado suficiente lugar para que la mano continuase acariciando aquellas tan hermosas líneas faciales.</p><p>—No soy músico; poco sé de composiciones y melodías. Pero puedo interpretar para ti una ópera —expresó, casi rendido ya a aquella nueva bestia refinada —y permitir que dirijas cada uno de sus actos —El pulgar de Garland presionó nuevamente el labio inferior, y se tomó la osadía de separarlo del superior, halándolo levemente con la punta del dedo para dejarlo regresar grácilmente y casi con inmediatez a su posición natural. El dedo continuó descendiendo, y se detuvo en la barbilla, como descansando tras aquel largo periplo. No podía soportarlo más. El ciclo debía cumplirse. El actor sucumbió a la pasión. La bestia rugía dentro de sí. El hombre había sido dejado atrás, y las posibles consecuencias no eran más que fantasmas del futuro.</p><p>—Pero quiero que sean tus labios, y no tus palabras, quienes me revelen tus secretos —culminó, y desplazó la mano entera a la nuca del director, aferrándose al perfumado cabello con esa tosca ternura que había comenzado a caracterizarlo. Sus labios colisionaron contra los de Kuja con la impetuosidad de una pluma al caer. De haberse encontrado completamente consciente, se habría extrañado sin lugar a dudas de la delicadeza con la que se encontraba realizando aquella acción. Pero la nueva bestia se deleitaba con la parsimonia, y degustaba cada segundo con la calma de un pétalo que danza sobre un lago espejado. Aquel ángel no merecía menos. Sus labios apresaron los de Kuja, y los acariciaron con elegancia. Su mente estallaba con la potencia de una explosión astral. Entreabriendo la boca para exhalar y sumergirse aún más entre aquellos labios, logró capturar un hálito que escapaba de la fantasiosa boca del director. Garland no se permitió detenerse a considerar si era aquello un mensaje de aprobación u oposición, y lo bebió con ambición. Mientras la derecha acariciaba embriagada el agradable cabello color plata, por comodidad, la mano izquierda del imponente hombre abandonó la superficie del escritorio y se depositó sobre la cintura del director. Sin descansar, se dispuso a encarcelar el labio superior del delicado joven mientras los suyos propios hacían contacto esporádico con la aperlada hilera de relucientes dientes que había logrado apreciar mientras éste hablaba. El beso se extendía, y los labios de Garland no podían dejar de palpar aquella fina y deliciosa boca.</p><p>A Garland poco interesaban a estas alturas las razones que lo habían empujado al teatro aquella mañana y las secuelas que aquella acción pudieran acarrear. Aquel húmedo encuentro valía por sí mismo mucho más que todas las trivialidades de su vida acumuladas en una sola, y lo prolongaría tanto como fuese posible.</p><p>Para Kuja era demasiado y él temía que no tuviera la capacidad de procesarlo y asimilarlo. No obstante, lo estaba disfrutando, lo disfrutaba todo. Desde la presión de la que sus cabellos eran gustosas víctimas hasta los delgados pero imponentes labios que bailaron sobre los suyos. Aquello era impropio, pero lo sería aún más si no explotaba, si no exploraba, si no exprimía hasta la última gota de ímpetu que desprendía aquel hombre. En pleno contacto, se permitió más segundos de contemplación. Dejó los ojos abiertos, fascinado por aquella tostada piel tan cercana; era todo un deleite que le recordaba al mediterráneo, y él tan sólo quería apoderarse de más. La mano derecha se posó como el aleteo de una mariposa en la fuerte mejilla, tomando nota del movimiento de la mandíbula sin que pudiera dedicarse demasiado tiempo a esa tarea cuando su cordura fue barrida por su propia exaltación.</p><p>En momentos, exhalaba y aspiraba lo que podía durante un breve instante en el que las improvisaciones de las posturas de sus rostros les permitían, y cuando un atisbo de lucidez se hizo espacio en aquel trance caótico de emociones, pudo sentir su mano izquierda aferrada al hombro ajeno hasta herir levemente la poca carne expuesta que alcanzó una de sus uñas.</p><p>Absurdo.</p><p>Había sido absorbido por la corriente, pero aquella sonata no era desagradable, no era de extrañar que se dejara envolver fácilmente por ella y quisiera bailar al son de esa melodía toda la noche. Sus dientes encontraron la brecha para asirse a los labios inferiores de Garland, estableciendo una pausa que posiblemente marcaría una bifurcación en los compases posteriores, no lo sabía, por ahora la improvisación dirigía su actuación y estaba conforme con eso, siendo llevado y llevando de vez en cuando. Apretó un poco más los dientes y sin ceder la presión, haló hasta que el labio apresado se vio libre de sus fauces. Una sonrisa apareció cuando sus ojos, no sin cierta dificultad, lograron enfocar la pequeña marca producto de su “maltrato”. Hubiera ofrecido una disculpa, pero no creía que el gran hombre le creyera.</p><p>—No creo que eso te haya servido para conocer mis secretos —dijo con una exhalación que delató algo de su agitación, contrastando con la sonrisa lobuna que con poca fuerza había logrado mantener, pues el éxtasis inundaba su cabeza y le impedía producir pensamientos coherentes—, pero no hay porqué desilusionarse por lo que no se obtuvo sino alegrarse por las posibilidades que mis escenarios te darán.</p><p>Aunque la situación pudiera sugerir lo contrario, Kuja no podía sentirse más satisfecho. Parecía asechado pero lo cierto era que las piezas habían encajado en el lugar en el que deberían estar. Ahí tenía al frente una pieza que podría tocar, acariciar y admirar sin restricciones, y lo que más le extasiaba era la fantasiosa posibilidad de imaginarse el inspirador, el creador de aquel cúmulo de emociones que imbuían a Garland y manaban hacia él con tanta ferocidad que le generaba una placentera y temerosa sensación de que poco a poco todo aquello que lo constituía se haría jirones.</p><p>Ahogó un jadeo cuando sintió sus pulmones vaciarse del preciado oxígeno, obligándose a recordar cómo respirar, y, cayendo en la imperiosa necesidad de querer ser desgarrado por toda esa turbulenta conmoción, dejó que la mano que había estado en la mejilla y ahora se sostenía al cuello ajeno fuese víctima de la necesidad de auto convencimiento de adueñarse de la memoria sensitiva y grabar sensación de la cálida piel que descansaba bajo una fina camisa de lino negro que marcaban una serie de músculos bien definidos. Un recorrido breve, quizá, pero que se produjo con tal lentitud que el estímulo sólo acrecentó las corrientes eléctricas que subieron por sus dedos y brazos y estallaron en su espalda.</p><p>A esas alturas ya dudaba mucho de lo que su apariencia pudiera decir y que no, pero no era como si se quejase con semejante retribución.</p><p>—No es necesario que seas compositor —habló de nuevo sin impedirle a sus dedos que siguieran su recorrido a placer entre las atrayentes líneas de los músculos que la abertura de la camisa le permitían disfrutar—. Puedo darte la melodía y me bastará con que me acompañes porque, quizá sin pretenderlo, me has dado un compás con el que crearé la más excelsa partitura que se haya escuchado jamás.</p><p>La otra mano se dirigió parsimoniosamente a la de Garland y sosteniéndola con tranquilidad, la posó sobre su pecho y cerró los ojos unos momentos, concentrándose en su palpitar.</p><p>—¿Lo sientes? —una voz tenue dio vida a sus pensamientos—. Es un ritmo enloquecido y adictivo, Garland. ¿Interpretarías esta pieza para mí? —preguntó deliberadamente, pues el aura de Garland gritaba una respuesta. El hecho de que su ofensiva fuese sutil le concedería un resultado que, aunque era diferente al que tenía en mente al principio, sería un resultado que para él se traduciría como una irrebatible victoria. </p><p>Como si la luz del sol hubiera sido tragada por la oscuridad de la noche, de la misma manera Kuja sintió que su razón se apagó junto al recorrido de las osadas manos que trazaron figuras en lugares desprovistos de la protección de sus prendas. Más de una vez se obligó a conectarse a la realidad de las acciones, pero se veía absorbido alejándose de ella por Garland, por su expuesto espíritu invasivo, y no tuvo otra opción más que bailar y bailar. Bailar una danza que comenzó a un ritmo que, si bien no muy acelerado, ahora no era más que una sonata enajenada de acordes punzantes que invadían cada una de sus fibras; que eran la base del coro de sus jadeos. En un momento quería estar sobre Garland, pero casi al instante se daba cuenta de que su postura estaba completamente a su merced y el contorno zigzagueante de su cuerpo así lo demostraba.</p><p>La mente de Garland había bloqueado ya casi por completo todo pensamiento racional, y aunque hubiese gustado de dar respuesta a las distintas palabras exhaladas por el hermoso director, el único resultado al proferir contestación alguna habría sido el de desperdiciar preciosos segundos que podrían ser utilizados en el deguste del deleite en el cual sus sentidos se hallaban capturados. El actor había comenzado a levitar con aquella danza hipnótica que ejecutaron sus labios en armonía perfecta con los de Kuja, y ese solo sorbo había sido suficiente para tornarlo en un adicto de su sabor. Anhelaba seguir libando de aquel dulce néctar, y había opuesto vana resistencia en cada uno de los instantes en los cuales el delicado joven distanciaba sus rostros para expresar sus pensamientos. Contentábase entonces con centrar su atención en aquel rostro impoluto mientras sus manos y dedos continuaban inmersos en ininterrumpidas caricias que exploraban los recónditos parajes de su cabello sedoso y las suaves y sutiles dunas de su abdomen y cintura. Comprendía, por el movimiento de aquellos tentadores labios, que distintas palabras estaban siendo proferidas durante ciertos momentos, pero sólo lograba comprender lo que el temblor en sus comisuras lograba comunicarle. Clamaban a gritos que el deseo dentro de aquel director ardía con la misma intensidad que la suya, y Garland no ansiaba otra cosa que combatir fuego con fuego.</p><p>Las manos de Kuja buscaron entre la inconsciencia del éxtasis, a tientas, asirse a algo, a lo que fuera con tal de sobreponerse a la sensación de opresión que experimentaba, y dieron con los brazos vestidos de Garland a los que se aferró mientras éste aprisionaba la respiración de su boca con un beso que diluyó su capacidad de pensamiento. De manera autómata, fue quien correspondió el recorrido en los formados brazos y antebrazos, la clavícula izquierda, el prominente cuello y la curveada nuca, la cual maltrató suavemente con sus despiadadas uñas, y a la que se sujetó con vehemencia antes de decidir que no era suficiente proximidad y se dedicara a dejar inútil una prenda, a simple vista, costosa. Los botones saltaron por diferentes direcciones para placer del director, y aunque no fue una medida desesperada en acciones, la sintió completamente acorde a la revolución de sus sensaciones. Sus temblorosos labios sofocaron nuevos jadeos en la boca de Garland cuando la piel del otro torso se presentó a la ciega visión de sus manos, tanteando con mesurada fascinación los niveles de sus músculos, descendiendo a su abdomen y revelando los simétricos cuadros que lo conformaban, donde se quedó por un tiempo más con el simple y puro deseo de apropiarse del calor que manaba hacia él y latigueaba por sus poros como llamaradas vivientes.</p><p>El angelical artista jugueteaba en ocasiones con su rostro, con su cabello, con su cuello… posando sus finas manos aquí y allá, como avecillas en busca de alimento, como frágiles mariposas aterrizando sobre un roble, y aquella delicadeza provocaba en Garland un efecto imprevisto. Habría podido aprisionarlo con sus férreos brazos y jamás dejarlo escapar. Habría podido aplastarlo cual si de una suave pluma entre sus dedos se tratase. Pero se deleitaba viéndolo flotar, volar… danzar entre sus brazos. Perdía la cordura al sentir cada uno de sus jugueteos y el cosquilleo que producían aquellas tersas manos exploradoras. El director había sujetado su brazo y se lo había llevado al pecho con mínima dificultad, y Garland sentía no sin sorpresa cómo todas sus fuerzas mermaron mientras era manipulado por el grácil joven.</p><p>“¿Lo sientes? ¿Interpretarías esta pieza para mí?”. Estas breves preguntas lograron irrumpir a través de la espesa capa de excitación que nublaba su entendimiento. La sensación de los acelerados latidos dentro del pecho de Kuja alcanzaba la palma de su mano como un bombardeo inclemente, y la agitada respiración que lograba percibir a través de la piel nívea de aquel artista no hacía más que avivar la llama dentro de su propio pecho.</p><p>—Puedo sentirlo… El ritmo del deseo —indicó con las pocas palabras que lograba confeccionar su mente—. Pero ahora, deja que lo oiga de cerca.</p><p>Al decir esto, Garland se inclinó sobre Kuja, obligándolo a apoyarse en sus antebrazos sobre el escritorio, y desabrochó lentamente los botones superiores de su camisa, exponiendo un manto de piel aperlada. Acto seguido, acercó su rostro al juvenil pecho mientras reducía la distancia entre ambos hasta anularla por completo, y posó su oído sobre el costado izquierdo. El corazón parecía revolverse con el ímpetu de un maremoto dentro de las paredes que lo enjaulaban, y, cual movimiento tectónico, aquel apasionado martilleo se propagó a lo largo del imponente cuerpo del actor, consiguiendo activar el volcán que yacía dentro de su propio corazón. La sangre en sus venas comenzó a hervir, pronosticando su inevitable erupción.</p><p>Garland asumió una postura dominante y abrumadora para alimentar una deliciosa consternación que aturdía sus pensamientos obligándole a actuar según el designio de los instintos primitivos, disfrutando cada caricia, cada beso y cada estremecimiento que cruzaba su piel, disfrutando la manera en la que su cuello se exponía con descaro para ser solazado por el jugueteo de una lengua insaciable, y de mordidas traviesas que provocaron que emitiera un largo y sonoro siseo que se apagó sólo cuando las reservas de oxígeno fueron insuficientes.</p><p>Dejando en segundo plano la actitud sutil, el flirteo de sus lentos movimientos y el recorrido de las largas uñas que surcaban contornos en el cuerpo ajeno, Kuja ascendió con las palmas contra la piel de modo firme, apretando los relieves que se cruzaban en su acalorado paseo hasta rozar la atractiva prominencia en el centro de su garganta con la suave punta de sus dedos, reconociéndola hasta buscarla con los labios entreabiertos, y dejando sobre ella la respiración en forma de jadeos ansiosos. La garganta de Garland fue la próxima víctima de la boca de Kuja, de la que simuló beber largamente como si fuera preso de una gran sed. A ésta le acompañaron las manos que ya habían menguado su recorrido en el pecho para confortarse con el reconocimiento de los hombros entre caricias subversivas y gráciles que obligaron a la prenda a retroceder y terminara en el suelo tras deslizarla por los anchos brazos no sin cierta dificultad</p><p>—Hagamos música— musitó Garland. Su mano derecha se trasladó a la cintura del director, y con un lento movimiento comenzó a subir, serpenteando por su espalda, atravesando la aterciopelada piel de la nuca hasta alcanzar aquella jungla de cabello escarchado para asirse a ella con vigor, mientras que a un mismo tiempo trazaba un camino de apasionados besos impresos en fuego que escalaron con lentitud el incitante trayecto al cuello del joven. Como entregado en un vals abrasador, Garland ejecutaba sus movimientos con una armonía inigualable, al compás del corazón del director. Su mano izquierda comenzó a acariciar los pectorales de Kuja, y con ondulante lentitud deslizó el cuello de la camisa entreabierta hacia un lado, dejando al desnudo su tierno hombro. Tras esto, poseída por un apetito que la impelía a acariciar hasta el último centímetro de piel que bajo sus dedos se posara, su mano se desplazó desde el hombro hasta el cuello, presionando la base de la mandíbula con la intensión de dejar impreso su rastro insaciable tras lo cual resbaló de vuelta al pecho, rozando apenas el cuerpo hasta dar de nuevo con aquellos botones que pronto dejarían de interponerse entre el suyo y aquella suavidad anhelada.</p><p>Más de una vez fue capaz de percibir la virilidad de su acompañante contra algunas zonas de su cuerpo, hecho que le obligó a buscarla inconsciente, arqueando su cuerpo para amainar las ansias a las que se veía sometido. Más de una vez entregó el desvergonzado roce de sus caderas y más de una vez respiró en el otro cuello un nuevo gemido que terminaba con el roce de sus dientes. Desprevenido por el embelesamiento, le fue difícil reponerse con rapidez a las acciones imponentes de Garland. Su cuerpo chocó contra la fuerte figura y sintió de nuevo una agitación que le hizo emitir un sonoro gemido en el que la poca voluntad retenida se evaporó. Los labios del actor frente a él entreabiertos y prestos a recibirle se le antojaron de una forma casi dolorosa de soportar.</p><p>Mientras la diestra de Garland se deleitaba nuevamente con el tacto de aquel sedoso cabello que lo seducía sobremanera y sostenía entero el peso del torso de Kuja con su antebrazo, evitando que éste perdiese el equilibrio, el cuello expuesto continuaba vulnerable ante la ávida boca del imponente actor. Turnando sus caricias entre suaves besos, húmedas pinceladas con la lengua, y bocanadas de su flamígero aliento, Garland paladeaba cada uno de los suspiros y exhalaciones ascendentes que lograba percibir a través de las vibraciones de la garganta. En ocasiones subía un poco y cataba el sabor de la barbilla y el labio inferior del director. En ocasiones bajaba algo más y se deleitaba con la sensación de la piel erizada al hacer contacto con sus labios, y se entretenía deslizando sus labios a través de las líneas marcadas por las delgadas clavículas.</p><p>La excitación dentro de su ser se había acumulado ya a niveles extremos, y la presión producto de su contención amenazaba con estallar de un momento a otro. Aquel joven lo embelesaba de un modo inenarrable. Se sentía capturado en una red, en una telaraña tan delicada como un copo de nieve y a su vez tan inflexible como un cable de acero. Y esto lo regocijaba de un modo que no había experimentado nunca antes.</p><p>Finalmente, el último de los botones había cedido ante el incontenible tornado de su pasión. Garland despojó a Kuja de su camisa con velocidad mesurada, disfrutando de sus expresiones mientras la tela hacía fricción junto a sus manos a lo largo y ancho de aquel delicado pero bien proporcionado tronco. Tras esto, lo estrechó de manera abrupta contra su cuerpo, y, tras permitirse unos segundos para disfrutar de la calidez de su torso desnudo contra su pecho, observando con intensidad el universo de los ojos del joven director, susurró con tal cercanía al rostro del joven que sus labios se frotaban:</p><p>—Quiero que tu ritmo resuene con el mío.</p><p>¿Resonar? Hubiera reído si no hubiera estado más preocupado en mantener el control sobre su cuerpo. Kuja hace tiempo que había hecho de sí mismo un diapasón que transmitiría el tono adecuado para esa pieza. No había tenido oportunidad de responder cuando de nuevo fue atacado dejando sus barreras diezmadas, aunque no sin satisfacción</p><p>Tras decir esto, se sumergió una vez más en el adictivo precipicio que tomaba forma entre los labios de Kuja. Esta vez no sólo besaba con sus labios, sino con su ser entero. Las caricias en el cabello del artista se maximizaron, y sus propios jadeos se fundían con los del director. Cual si de un asedio se tratase, los labios irrumpían dentro de la indefensa abertura en la boca del artista e invadían sus cavidades sin piedad alguna, tomando en asalto aquellos delgados e impresionantemente tersos labios, acariciando con su lengua la hilera de pulidos dientes que custodiaban a la de su acompañante, consiguiendo palparla en cada ocasión posible, durante cada descuido presentado por el movimiento de sus mandíbulas.</p><p>Una de las extremidades de Kuja fue a dar a uno de los trapecios del actor y allí colindó, apretó y marcó la piel por los confines más lejanos y cercanos de su espalda, casi al mismo frenético ritmo con el que los labios ajenos le aprisionaban y la errática lengua se encontraba con la suya en una batalla por un terreno en el que ninguna ganaría nada más que deseada compañía y que sólo eran separadas cuando la injerencia de envidiosos dientes intervenía en suaves mordidas por entrambas partes.</p><p>La respiración de uno y otro se acoplaba, y el hálito vaporoso de la pasión exudada por ambos cuerpos comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia. Incapaz de detenerse y reacio a la idea de hacerlo, Garland abandonaba en ocasiones la contienda entre los labios de Kuja para asaltar nuevamente su cuello y disfrutar del sublevamiento de sus erizados poros contra su propia piel. Los temblores de ambos acompasaban aquella contienda como tamborileos de guerra a la marcha inexorable de los soldados… y como tales, sus dedos, incapaces de mantenerse inertes, abandonaron su labor como exploradores de la suave espalda del director, y adoptaron un nuevo rol: el de incursores.</p><p>Kuja fue testigo y destinatario de la respiración de Garland velando su rostro, digna complacencia que daba muestras de una agitación de la que él se sentía orgulloso causante. Torció el cuerpo en una posición casi imposible. Dada la manera invasiva con la que Garland lo sujetaba, su única respuesta posible fue flexionarse al contorno de los brazos interpuestos, arqueándose cuando el ósculo fue interrumpido para ir a su cuello. Imaginábase en sí un camino luminiscente y traslúcido por el paseo de los besos que eran depositados. Se encontró nuevamente aferrándose a la imponente figura hallando en el camino una cascada de plata que aleteó contra su rostro interfiriendo en su visión y acarició apenas su pecho. Sus manos sostenían lo que sea que había sujetado el cabello de Garland y tras hacerlo desaparecer arrojándolo a un punto ciego, invadió aquel mar con los dedos temblorosos.</p><p>Sin interrumpir sus besos ni las caricias propiciadas por su otra extremidad, la mano invasora de Garland descendió con maliciosa lentitud hasta toparse con las fronteras del pantalón del director. Con presteza irreal, se deshizo de los obstáculos que se presentaron en su camino, y continuó su trayecto hasta alcanzar los límites demarcados por la ropa interior. Ésta era apenas suficiente para contener la firme erección que había hecho acto de aparición ya hacía tiempo. Su mente se perdió durante un instante, y su mano olvidó toda noción de sutileza para acometer con fragor contra el miembro inflamado de Kuja, sujetándolo sin extraerlo de la tela que lo custodiaba, utilizándola para frotarlo con ímpetu e intensidad, intercalando los movimientos con una lentitud aplastante. La reacción del director no se hizo esperar, pero lo sujetó con tal vigor entre sus labios, los dedos enredados entre su cabello y el antebrazo apoyado en la espalda, que ahogó de manera inmediata las sacudidas iniciales. Garland deseaba devorarlo todo, y ni aún tales respuestas escaparían de su pasión.</p><p>Al percatarse de que Kuja comenzaba a perder la mente y extraviar la mirada, el espíritu combativo de Garland afloró y, lejos de sentir piedad y dejarlo en libertad, se entregó al acto opuesto, librando de su envoltura el miembro lozano del director, sujetándolo con solidez y acariciándolo con deleite. Una vez más, los espasmos y estremecimientos de Kuja tomaron control de su cuerpo, y un profundo gemido intentó escapar de su garganta cuando el pulgar de Garland hizo contacto con el tierno glande. El sonido intentó escapar en vano, pues fue bebido cual vino de la más dulce de las cosechas por la lengua de Garland. Y así, sin dar espacio a nada más que el placer, el imponente actor comenzó a masturbar nuevamente al joven director, deteniéndose y apretando con firmeza el miembro erecto desde su base al sentir que las convulsiones de su mano amenazaban con acabar pronto con la diversión. El reposo en las palpitaciones de los labios y del cálido pene del artista daban entonces la señal para que el imponente actor reiniciara las sacudidas con su mano, y Garland se disponía a engullir más de aquellos gemidos que alimentaban su libido de modo inimaginable.</p><p>En otra ocasión habría llegado mucho más lejos en mucho menos tiempo. Pero quería prolongarlo tanto como le fuese posible. Deseaba absorber tanto como pudiese de aquella figura angelical. Anhelaba extender ese momento hasta que no quedase nada más qué exprimir. Aquello era más que un simple abrazo, mucho más que un mero beso o un acto sexual. No habría podido darle un nombre; simplemente era… algo más. Kuja arrojaba en ocasiones pequeños gemidos que resonaban con sus propios jadeos. Podía sentir cómo el cuerpo del joven artista se sacudía esporádicamente, ardiendo en pasión, y en ocasiones dichos temblores se transmitían a su propio cuerpo, convirtiéndose en espasmos que sacudían la totalidad de su imponente estatura.</p><p>Aquel ritmo percusivo provocado por el frenético movimiento de la mano, la melodía de los gemidos, los jadeos a intervalos y la armónica humedad de los besos...</p><p>Aquello era arte.</p><p>Las lámparas del techo comenzaron a su perder forma cuando se atravesaron puntitos luminosos en la visión de Kuja, y Garland atacó sin conmiseraciones haciéndole casi imposible la tarea de seguir el ritmo de los besos. Su cuerpo hizo movimientos espasmódicos con las caricias que llegaron al punto de tormento. Nublado, aprisionado, ahogado en los elíxires en la lujuria, apretó los dientes con los labios interpuestos entre ellos, maltratándose sin darse cuenta, y aunque el ritmo de los bombeos tardó en disminuir cuando un apresurado orgasmo amenazó, rastros de espasmos se mantuvieron aún con el cese de éstos. Los dedos de Garland ejecutaban entonces una labor sublime de consuelo y a la vez de perniciosa condena al someterle a la espera, mas era momento de interpretar su estrofa.</p><p>Kuja fue capturado por la fascinación que le transmitía aquel rostro absorto que le observaba con infinita atención hipnótica. Dejó ir algunas respiraciones ásperas junto al subir y bajar de su pecho y en ese breve instante lo percibió: Garland temblaba con una voracidad que era contenida por su imponente figura y que sólo parecía ser apaciguada por un respirar turbado que mitigaba en su piel con cálidas exhalaciones. Al intentar moverse, sus muslos se agitaron una vez más contra el escritorio, pero esto no le impidió contornear los dedos que anillaban su falo y observar casi con apetito felino a Garland para inclinarse un poco en la búsqueda de la erección aún no atendida y que no le fue difícil hallar.</p><p>Con ligeros temblores recorriendo aún su cuerpo, logró de alguna manera acercarse a su acompañante, sujetando y aproximándolo a la vez con una pierna apoyada en el descanso de la cadera del otro. Su pelvis quiso unirse a la contraria. Un índice inició un recorrido desde la parte inferior del ombligo ajeno, sumando a su paso movimientos circulares que tomaron nota de cada sacudida, por más nimia que fuera, hasta encontrar un perceptible rastro de vello que daba inicio a una zona que no por prohibida era menos provocativa. Kuja encontró la concentración necesaria para buscar la mirada de Garland y sin desviarla, fue capaz de hacer emerger la extensión del otro sin prisas ni apropiamientos agresivos como de los que él había sido receptor apenas momentos antes.</p><p>—Creí que habías dicho que querías que resonáramos juntos —compartió casi como una confesión que intentó ser un reproche sin que tuviera demasiado éxito—, pero yo tengo una mejor idea, Garland.</p><p>Le correspondía admitir que le implicó un esfuerzo titánico articular de manera coherente, pero no había otra forma de hacer saber el sentir de sus deseos a pesar de que el resultado parecía ser el mismo en cada una de las posibilidades presentadas. Trazó círculos alrededor del meato unos instantes, deteniéndose en percibir los ligeros sobresaltos que evidenciaban la impaciencia por más que Garland le hubiera concedido el espacio para su «solo». Los dedos tomaron el favor de nuevas caricias que iban descendiendo hacia la base, ida y vuelta repitió este procedimiento sin que su vista dejara de atender el rostro de Garland y la tensión de los músculos de su barbilla y que apretaban las venas de su cuello, presentándolas tan atrayentes y fascinantes como a la abeja la flor.</p><p>La inesperada respuesta de Kuja impactó a Garland con un maremoto de éxtasis que no quiso evadir. Los movimientos pélvicos del grácil joven lograron hacer estremecer su hasta ahora implacable fortaleza, y sintió por vez primera que su ímpetu flaqueaba, deseoso de ceder ante aquella lujuriosa delicadeza. Capturado por el embelesamiento de la suavidad de la piel del director, y a su vez embriagado por la firmeza del cálido miembro erecto que hacía fricción con el suyo, Garland se tomó la libertad de exhalar un fogoso suspiro que derramó entre sus labios. La esporádica ferocidad concupiscente que asomaba en el comportamiento de Kuja durante instantes inesperados hacía hervir su sangre. Su camisa era ahora historia, y también lo era su cordura. Las marcas lacerantes que dejaban tras de sí las desenfrenadas uñas del artista en su bronceada piel no hacían más que agitar a la bestia que se estremecía en su interior, impaciente por devorar entero al arquitecto de aquellos enrojecidos surcos. El joven de cabello plateado comenzaba a tomar parte activa en aquella contienda carnal, y Garland no pudo evitar que emergiese desde las profundidades de su ser una sonrisa salvaje que exigía inmediatamente aferrarse de manera encarnizada a la aperlada piel que hacía fricción con la propia. La ternura y la sutileza eran lentamente reemplazadas por la voracidad y los más ávidos deseos que se arremolinaban a mitad de ambas miradas perdidas entre el vapor de la pasión.</p><p>—He resonado para ti y ahora es tiempo que lo hagas para mí —la declaración de Kuja fue hecha a contra boca, tomándole supremo esfuerzo el evitar derramarse sobre ésta. Su voz temblaba y sentía que no quería otro estado que el de ahogarse de nuevo en la locura de los besos de Garland, pero más que eso, ser de nuevo audiencia de aquel arrebato descontrolado que clamaba por más de sí. Jadeó de nuevo, sus labios temblando junto a los otros y acariciándolos a la vez con los dientes—, pero sólo hasta que seamos uno. Sólo hasta entonces podremos resonar. Ahora, déjame escuchar tu verdadera melodía.</p><p>Los oídos de Garland apenas habían captado las palabras proferidas por el joven artista; se habían especializado en recibir únicamente el sonido de los gimoteos y los jadeos entrecortados. La mente de Garland se hallaba nublada por un único objetivo: apropiarse del palpitante cuerpo de Kuja, adueñarse de él, poseerlo, absorber cada partícula que definía su lozana silueta, beber hasta la última gota de su esencia, saborear cada sinuosidad de su jadeante cavidad bucal… y con tal meta en mente, había decidido sacar provecho de sus dimensiones y abrumarlo con su propio cuerpo, sin dejarle vía de escape ni al más mínimo resoplido.</p><p>Si el robusto actor hubiese podido pensar con claridad, le habría sido difícil concebir la idea de que el joven lograría aprovechar aquella cercanía sofocante y participar con tal lascivia, sacando partido de manera totalmente campante de su apresamiento entre aquel vigoroso torso y el escritorio, trastocando las tornas y encontrando tanta complacencia como Garland mismo en aquel apabullamiento carnal… Y no habría podido sentirse más satisfecho, al comprender que aquel excéntrico director no sólo era agudo con las palabras. En otra situación, aquellas circunstancias habrían culminado con cierta presteza. Pero Garland deseaba degustar el encuentro… y a su compañero, tanto como le fuera posible.</p><p>Kuja fue el que dio inicio a otro beso, adentrándose en la boca ajena con súplica seductora al mismo instante en el que sus dedos envolvieron la virilidad de Garland con firmeza impropia de su apariencia. El ritmo de su mano se mantuvo tranquilo, pero el impulso de sus deseos lo llevó a tomar de nuevo una aproximación completa. Sus erecciones se encontraron al acercarse y alejando las manos de la dureza de Garland, dejó que fuesen los movimientos de sus caderas los que les diera algo de sosiego a ambos. La fricción terminó por desvanecer su propia cordura y pronto se vio envuelto en una vertiginosa corriente de incomprensión del todo, causándole necesidad casi animal de Garland. El ritmo de su beso aumentó al igual que los decibeles de su respiración. Demandantes, sus uñas dejaron delgadas y largas líneas en los brazos de Garland sin que fuese verdaderamente consciente de la tortura a la que sometía a la otra piel hasta aferrarse con ambas manos a la nuca.</p><p>De vez en cuando acariciaba una oreja para luego dejar que sus manos se perdieran en el otro cabello al tiempo que su cadera dibujaba una curva lo suficientemente pronunciada como para tener la impresión que descendía al mismo infierno. Entonces temblaba con estrepito doloroso y gozoso para luego ser inmolado por un tremor angustioso que le hacía impulsarse en la búsqueda de más de esa sensación e incitaba a Garland a corresponderle.</p><p>Luego de tomar cuantiosos segundos para deleitarse con la erótica coreografía de Kuja durante los cuales observó con la mirada empañada el extasiado rostro de complacencia del artista, Garland presionó nuevamente su faz contra aquellos labios blandos y azogados, mordisqueándolos sin piedad alguna. En momentos gustaba de tender un cepo al joven director, e introducía su invasiva lengua abrasadora entre aquellos pulimentados dientes de marfil para incitar el encuentro de la otra, la cual, ardorosa, asomaba, abandonando su guarida sólo para transformarse en la presa indefensa de las implacables mordidas del actor. En ocasiones los gemidos de placer eran intercalados por gimoteos de dolor, y la excitación del actor se acrecentaba de manera exponencial. Los latidos de su corazón amenazaban con hacer estallar sus arterias mientras los movimientos de Kuja se negaban a detenerse y sus penes hacían vanos intentos por entrelazarse, colisionando con desmesura, friccionando con pasión diluida. En un momento de exaltación, el director decidió aferrarse súbitamente al cabello de Garland, y, enterrando sus uñas en aquella piel ligeramente atezada a la par que se estremecía y vibraba de placer, logró desatar la bestia que se batía dentro de los garrotes de la poca compostura remanente en el actor.</p><p>La mirada de Garland se oscureció entre destellos lumínicos que de algún modo ilógico lograban desorientar también todos sus otros sentidos. Sentía que el mecanismo dentro de sí se había encendido, y el combustible de la lujuria apenas daba señales de empezar a consumirse. Con las turbinas de su libídine accionando dentro de sí cantidades ingentes de energía sexual, comenzó a responder a la danza del director. Con vigor impresionante, su cadera comenzó a moverse, y su miembro erecto colisionaba no sólo contra la piel de su homólogo sino que también friccionaba contra la parte interna de sus muslos y su terso abdomen. Inmediatamente, de manera brusca e imprevista, se aferró al aromático cabello de Kuja, y tras deleitar su tacto con aquel suave cuero cabelludo una vez más, haló con ímpetu su cabeza, dejando al expuesto el cuello fino y tierno que se le antojaba como la más exquisita de las delicias. Sin dar espacio a un segundo pensamiento, se abalanzó sobre aquel puente albo entre la mandíbula y el torso, y afianzó sus dientes con fiereza, para luego transformar aquella mordida animalesca en un profundo beso húmedo que palpó el relieve de aquella piel con avidez extraordinaria. Posteriormente, y sin ralentizar su ritmo ni detener los movimientos pélvicos, trazó con su lengua un recorrido desenfrenado que ascendía mientras la mano que sostenía la cabeza descendía, presionando entre sus dedos la lúbrica piel de la juvenil espalda del director, oprimiéndola con firmeza insaciable mientras la otra mano se unía al festín y descendía hasta llegar a la cadera. Una vez allí, aprisionó el labio inferior de Kuja con una firme y erótica mordida, y afianzó sus gruesos dedos en los pueriles y tiernos glúteos del joven, apretándolos ferozmente, empujando aquella cadera tentadora hacia el asedio de la suya propia y haciendo que el artista recayese en una postura inclinada.</p><p>Kuja impulsó su rostro atrás debido al movimiento repentino al que fue sometido, liberando su labio de la prisión dental, pero Garland consiguió capturarlo nuevamente con un profundo beso abrasador. La pujanza de su pelvis arreció, y olvidó durante un instante toda consideración hacia el director. Su pene inflamado paseaba arrebatadoramente sobre la superficie del otro. El aceite que sus cuerpos exudaban emitía un aroma que estimulaba los más bajos y salvajes instintos de Garland. En ocasiones los glandes entrechocaban, y la exaltación orgásmica se presentaba con un portento virtualmente imposible de soportar. En ocasiones lo hacía resbalar en la piel de su abdomen y las palpitaciones de su erección se acompasaban con las sacudidas de las que era víctima el director. Otras veces deslizaba su miembro bajo los blandos testículos, acercándose amenazadora y provocativamente al orificio anal, tras lo cual se alejaba con lentitud mientras ralentizaba los movimientos para permitirse ascender con parsimonia y firmeza desde la base hasta el falo contrario, arrastrando su propia virilidad con sinuosidad serpenteante, ejerciendo una presión embriagadora a través del escroto hasta alcanzar los pliegues del prepucio.</p><p>Los estremecimientos también germinaban en Garland y no hacía esfuerzo alguno en ocultarlos; al contrario, intentaba a toda costa mantener la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible el contacto con Kuja para poder sentir contra su piel temblorosa los poros erizados del director. La intensidad de aquel embate había ocasionado que el líquido preseminal de ambos impregnase ya el área genital en su totalidad cuando el actor recuperó su visión y observó que Kuja había perdido la mirada aún a pesar de no haber interrumpido en momento alguno las caricias desgarradoras ni las respuestas a sus desaforados besos, lamidas y mordidas. Sólo tras el transcurso de largos y goteantes minutos se percató Garland de que si continuaba dejándose llevar y olvidaba las reservas hacia el joven director, la diversión podría acabar mucho antes de lo que planificaba. Se regocijó al observar la resistencia demostrada por Kuja ante algunos de los más bajos instintos de los que era capaz; aún él había tenido dificultades para no sucumbir al orgasmo. Esto lo hizo sonreír con mayor malicia. No se habría contentado con que todo acabase allí. Deseaba destruir su voluntad. Deseaba demolerlo y engullir su alma. Deseaba escuchar sus gemidos hasta ser ensordecido por ellos. Deseaba arrebatarlo de sí mismo más que cualquier otra cosa.</p><p>Kuja fue gustoso testigo de la progresiva metamorfosis de Garland. De aquel hombre impecablemente ataviado con gruesas telas de negro y su porte férreo e infranqueable sólo quedaba una mezcla de genuino poderío y salvajismo. Desde el mismo momento en el que la batuta dirigió un brusco cambio de tonada, fue plenamente consciente de sus acciones, ocasionando, de manera deliberada, que éstas desataran a la bestia que se batía en el interior de Garland, a la cual había advertido a través de exiguas señales. Satisfecho y gozoso de los resultados obtenidos, simplemente decidió dar rienda suelta a su ser para hacer del momento su mejor obra.</p><p>Ahora, siendo destinatario de la brusquedad del actor, no había en él el más mínimo espacio para la reflexión, sólo el deleite imperaba como una calamitosa hambre que dejaba la sensación de vacío en su estómago. La respuesta de Garland a sus acciones sólo acrecentó el éxtasis de manera avasallante evidenciándose por medio de los sonidos que no pudieron ser retenidos por su garganta y por las posturas que tomaba en búsqueda de aquel tortuoso contacto, un total cataclismo para su yo sin que pudiera resentir en lo más mínimo aquel ineludible hecho.</p><p>Sus delgados dedos atraparon mechones al azar y los sujetaron con cierta fiereza, ya sea porque necesitaba alargar algún beso que derramaba más y más de él o porque anhelaba robar la esencia ajena. Sus piernas obstruyeron cualquier posibilidad de lejanía, pues, aunque sentía que las sensaciones le ahogaban como si quisieran desaparecerlo en el abismo, el instinto parecía no consentir un espacio para nada más que fuese embeber de aquel instante.</p><p>Los sonidos de goce y dolor ahora llenaban el espacio sin discriminación alguna, pues siendo principal destinatario de tantas muestras de exaltación era imposible que quisiera contener las reacciones que las arrebatadoras acciones de Garland le causaban. Su cuerpo se entregó al vigor tembloroso contra el otro cuerpo, ofreciéndose como tributo a las demandas que las fuertes manos de Garland laceraban en él, y, para aquellas alturas, cualquier brizna de acato y delicadeza se perdió tanto de una como de otra parte.</p><p>Sin dar ni la más mínima señal de piedad, ni con Kuja ni consigo mismo, Garland tomó con firmeza colosal los bruñidos hombros del director y lo empujó a la superficie del escritorio, sin preocuparse siquiera de apartar de él los documentos en los que se hallaba impreso su propio perfil. Aprovechando su imponente fuerza y tamaño, apisonó los delicados brazos contra el tablero horizontal y se inclinó hasta que sus ahora sueltos cabellos descendieron en picado sobre el angelical rostro de Kuja. Acercando su rostro hasta que los labios de ambos hicieron contacto, entregándose en un beso irremediable mientras sus virilidades se entrecruzaban, susurró:</p><p>—Cuida lo que pides… porque podrías obtenerlo.</p><p>Gruñidos abandonaron la garganta del mago cuando se vio víctima del impacto al ser obligado a precipitarse sobre el escritorio sin preocuparse siquiera por la expresión de dolor y sorpresa que se apropió de sus facciones, y por un momento el desconcierto dejó un espacio en blanco, mas fue el exigente beso el que lo obligó a recuperarse y el cual recibió no sin cierta brusquedad, acorde a las exigencias de los labios del actor. Sus pieles, aún en contacto, ardían con cada movimiento. Su miembro agonizaba bajo la fricción que Garland imitaba con mucha menos delicadeza de la que él había iniciado, provocaba que convulsionara con éxtasis y elevara la cadera en la búsqueda de la otra por más que la distancia entre ambas virilidades no existiera. Poco o nada faltaba para que esa viciada emoción lo consumiera, pero la realidad, el sentir y la excitación que incineraba cruelmente sus arterias y que daba la sensación de intoxicar el aire le hacían palpar el plano físico, manteniéndole, aunque con los sentidos abrumados, cuerdo. Kuja sonrió entonces, cuando logró descifrar las palabras de Garland. Su aspecto, seguramente desordenado, no amilanaría la expresión altiva que le caracterizaba a pesar de que el sudor abrillantara sus mejillas -permanentemente frías como mármol- y sus pupilas dilatadas se asomaran apenas bajo unos párpados lánguidos por el narcótico placer que experimentaba. </p><p>—Que no se te olvide, Garland… —un tono estrangulado fue el que reemplazó sus jadeos. Era apenas un hilo de voz. Sus dedos bordearon la fuerte barbilla y la uña descargó su malicia en los labios por un breve momento antes de alcanzar la lengua y dejar una pérfida caricia—: No pido absolutamente nada, simplemente exijo.</p><p>Y bien sabía que no era el momento de exigir, pero adjudicaba ese resultado a las picardías de su actuar. Por lo tanto, aquel segundo era tan suyo como los pasados y los que le sucederían. No obstante, su posición aparentaba ser lejana a sus soberbias sentencias pues a cada segundo que transcurría le concedía al otro hombre amplitud de terreno. Así era el libreto, así debía ser, un campo de batalla en el que ambas figuras ostentaban sus mejores habilidades y Garland demostró ser tan excelso arrebatando como él atrayendo. Dejóse caer por completo, entonando notas graves que zigzagueaban a través de su lengua, al ritmo de las atenciones que el actor prodigaba al resto de su piel. Aunque era predecible, el director no podía dejar de sentirse expectante respecto al trayecto. Suspiraba, se quejaba, gimoteaba y temblaba desde los huesos. Garland era tosco en contraste consigo, pero eso le resultaba, a su incomprendido sentido estético, inmensamente exótico. Un hombre que, con aires varoniles, aparentemente estoico, se encontraba transformado en una bestia que creía que le devoraría sin saber que ya había sido doblegada al suplicio de su seducción.</p><p>Una seducción mutua, por supuesto.</p><p>Ejerciendo aún más presión sobre los antebrazos del director, Garland extrajo sus labios de entre los suyos y descendió hasta capturar su barbilla con aquellos dientes implacables. Sin detener su descenso, haló levemente la piel y dejó caer su rostro de lleno en aquel ya explorado cuello. Garland acariciaba con sus labios la geografía del cálido y tembloroso cuerpo de aquel joven, y cada beso imprimía un vestigio hirviente de aquella pasión que bullía dentro de ambos. El actor pudo sentir cómo un escalofrío erizaba la piel de Kuja, y decidió palpar con su lengua aquellas minúsculas irregularidades, iniciando una odisea inversa, pues deseaba no alcanzar el Ítaca sin haber tropezado antes con cuantos exóticos parajes fuese posible interceptar durante el recorrido.</p><p>Mientras su cabello rozaba la piel nívea y provocaba en Kuja muchos más escalofríos que recorrían su piel como descargas eléctricas, se detuvo en el terso pecho. Garland decidió juguetear con las tetillas del director, y una a una fueron engullidas por su boca, que cual ventosa se adhería a ellas inexpugnablemente. Expuestas a merced de su lengua inclemente, experimentaron cómo aquel húmedo músculo trazaba hipnóticas circunferencias líquidas a su alrededor, interrumpiendo las caricias con leves mordidas insidiosas. Al hacerlo, podía sentir cómo el pene del director, ahora a la altura de sus abdominales, se convulsionaba con inquietud como respuesta a cada mordida, a cada lamida. Antes de continuar el trayecto, Garland se permitió arrastrar los incisivos desde las sensibles glándulas hasta el tentador estómago que se desplegaba al sur de sus besos.</p><p>Todo simplemente parecía llevar a Kuja al límite antes de ahogarse en la contención a la que le habían sometido. Era una tortura que él mismo hubiera implementado si la ocasión le hubiera beneficiado con el doblegamiento inmediato del actor y no esa descarada, aunque bien recibida, sublevación, pero seguro estaba que de haber sido otro el resultado no hubiera sido tan satisfactorio. Kuja no hubiera pensado que ser víctima de aquella tortura fuese tan… fascinante. Las exhalaciones que Garland acanalaba en el recorrido de su piel fueron un aliciente para que su garganta emitiera nuevos y graves sonidos que se agudizaban al contacto de los labios a la superficie de su abdomen. Entonces la impaciencia se apoderaba de él y le hacía estremecerse como si su cuerpo suspirara a la par de la errante boca.</p><p>Kuja se sacudía con mayor regularidad tras cada segundo que se derretía sobre ellos, al ritmo de la voracidad de Garland. Sus delgados brazos apresados luchaban falsamente por zafarse de las robustas manos que los habían tornado en impotentes rehenes. Era ahora la seda de su abdomen la víctima seleccionada por el recorrido de la insaciable lengua de aquel vigoroso hombre, la cual trazaba siluetas húmedas que descendían con lentitud y arrebato a la vez, interrumpidas esporádicamente por besos ardientes y fogosos como un volcán; siluetas que descendían en espiral al toparse con aquel grácil ombligo y se intercalaban con mordidas llenas de lascivia; siluetas que se negaban a detener la marcha y continuaban su descenso dantesco hacia los confines de la delicada cintura que se aproximaba en el horizonte, dejando tras de sí las huellas humeantes de su presencia.</p><p>Al alcanzar la cadera, Garland liberó de su peso los brazos de Kuja, se acuclilló e, inundado por una sonrisa inhumana, sujetó con firmeza el lozano miembro erecto de aquel joven. Previendo la reacción del director, Garland utilizó su otra mano para sujetar su muslo izquierdo y así evitar que cerrase las piernas. Comenzó a practicar con su mano entonces un movimiento ascendente y descendente en el miembro del director mientras atento observaba cuanto sus retinas podían retener. La aseada virilidad de Kuja se presentaba a su vista con lozanía y lujuriosa rigidez, producto sin lugar a dudas de la incontenible excitación. Los latidos del tierno falo se transmitían a la palma de su mano como los tamborileos de una marcha armada. La lubricación que había producido el líquido seminal de ambos durante la fricción favorecía de gran manera la masturbación, y los gemidos entrecortados, así como los falsos esfuerzos del joven albo por alejarlo de su miembro, alimentaban la libido de Garland hasta hacerlo sentir que su propia erección se encontraba a punto de estallar. Repentinamente, el actor detuvo los movimientos de su mano, y con una sonrisa de triunfo pintarrajeada entre los trazos del placer plasmados en su rostro, acercó la cara al palpitante miembro de Kuja. Sin inmutarse extendió su abrasiva lengua y, mientras sujetaba férreamente el muslo tembloroso del director para contener el espasmo del cual estaba siendo víctima, lamió el juvenil falo hasta alcanzar su sensible glande.</p><p>No demasiado dispuesto a ser el único mártir de aquella guerra, su pierna se coló, traviesa, entre las de Garland y con el extremo interior de ésta alcanzó la masculinidad que había dejado en el abandono la suya, prodigándola de ligeras caricias tanto como la posición le permitiera hasta que en su propio juego terminó siendo vencido por un gemido agudo y largo sumado al azote de placer que atravesó su cuerpo. La humedad que acarició su glande, la textura, el lento y tortuoso ascenso le imposibilitaron al director mantener cualquier pensamiento coherente y sus intenciones de atormentar al otro quedaron rezagadas por el único y egoísta deseo de ser devorado.</p><p>El gemido exhalado por Kuja no consiguió más que avivar la llama en la mirada del actor. Pese a esto, y al notar cómo el joven artista comenzaba a perderse en el placer de manera irremediable, Garland detuvo sus acciones en seco. No ahora… No aún. El actor deseaba más; mucho más. Con notable presteza escaló las piernas y el resto del cuerpo de Kuja hasta alcanzar su oído izquierdo, y con un evanescente suspiro susurró, siseando directamente a su tímpano:</p><p>—Vamos a otro lugar.</p><p>Kuja buscó a Garland con la mirada, aunque fue imposible para él interpretar la expresión del otro, la expectativa de verle atendiéndole generó un inusitado morbo y por unos instantes le fue difícil entender las palabras del actor. Pese que había sido un total descaro detenerlo todo en ese punto, la maliciosa mente del director y su espalda comprendieron que era una acción completamente necesaria. Tras un par de inhaladas, suficientes para controlar un poco su pulso, apoyó los brazos en el escritorio y se impulsó con ellos para levantarse, recogiendo en el proceso la camisa arrugada que había quedado a un extremo del escritorio y amenazaba con precipitarse al mismo destino que la arruinada camisa de Garland.</p><p>—Me gusta tu iniciativa, ¿pero no te pareció un movimiento osado una interrupción tan abrupta?  —comentó tras pasarse las mangas por los brazos y acomodarse un poco el cuello. Sin abotonarse la camisa, echó a andar cuando tuvo la certeza de que sus piernas le sostendrían dignamente. El piso, sin embargo, estaba helado y fue difícil mantener el paso grácil hacia la parte posterior del escenario, donde se encontraba su estudio privado—. Espero que en la actuación no se te ocurra hacer algo por el estilo o tendremos notorias diferencias laborales.</p><p>Las luces de los pasillos estaban bajas. La iluminación se usaba así en los momentos que no había actividad en el teatro, pero Kuja conocía de memoria cada centímetro de aquel recinto por lo que no representaba un problema el desplazarse entre sus pasajes tenuemente iluminados. Echó una mirada sobre su hombro, Garland le había seguido apenas un par de pasos detrás y se detuvo justo tras de él. Había una ligera separación entre ellos, pero la presencia del otro hombre se imponía como si no existiera distancia alguna. Los dedos del director acariciaron el pomo dorado de su puerta con parsimonia y la empujaron hacia el interior al tiempo que su voz se dejaba escuchar de nuevo:</p><p>—Espero que disfrutes tu estancia… —dio la bienvenida, alzando la mano diestra como si quisiera presentar el lugar.</p><p>Pocas personas habían obtenido el placer de estar allí, donde la mayoría de sus creaciones eran concebidas. El espacio estaba ornamentado con colores carmesís y dorados, algunas figuras en mármol y pinturas se exhibían denotando el carácter del dueño del recinto, y finalmente, bien guarnecida detrás del escritorio, se encontraba una biblioteca sin espacio alguno para otro libro. Tomos impecablemente ordenados, pero con claras evidencias de ser tocados numerosas veces, destacaban en la pulcra oficina.</p><p>Como digno dueño de aquel lugar, se desplazó algunos pasos apaciblemente y sin girarse, deslizó la camisa fuera de sus hombros hasta que la gravedad hizo su trabajo y la hizo descender al suelo silenciosamente. Se acomodó el cabello sobre los hombros tras girar sobre sus talones y dando una lenta caminata elevó una mano y la colocó en la nuca de Garland, acariciando suavemente con los dedos mientras que la contraria trazaba algunas líneas irregulares en el amplio pecho. El director fue quien comenzó un beso lento, trasladando a su acompañante hasta el mueble de varias plazas que usaba para descansar cuando el trabajo le tenía hasta horas intransitables y no se arriesgaba o no contaba con la suficiente energía para volver a su apartamento. Y fueron unos cuantos segundos después cuando el satén carmín recibió la caída del gran hombre, y sobre éste, el peso conocido de su dueño.</p><p>Kuja se acomodó sobre sus rodillas sin dejar caer todo su peso. Apresó con los dedos la parte posterior de la cabeza de Garland, sus uñas rasgando y obligando a elevar la mirada del actor hasta encontrarse con la suya. Estiró los labios en una sonrisa ladina, apenas enseñando los dientes. Los párpados cayendo a media tapa, un dedo que abandonaba las hebras del gran hombre y se trasladaba a punzar su barbilla con el objetivo de poner a disposición los labios. </p><p>—… O a lo menos, dejes que yo lo haga sin resistencia, señor actor.</p><p>El oro y el carmín de aquella habitación se habían fundido como gotas de pintura derramadas sobre la blancura del lienzo de la mente de Garland, y comenzaban a teñir sus pensamientos. El naranja crepuscular resultante de aquella amalgama danzaba en el aire con sinuosidad y rodeaba a la pareja sumergida en la lujuria, se deslizaba sobre sus pieles, e inundaba lentamente el recinto mientras trazaba espirales irreales que trasladaban aquella atmósfera a un mundo fuera de la conciencia y la razón. Las prendas, los muebles y los muros se desvanecieron como por arte de magia, y todo cuanto restaba en aquella estancia era un cuerpo conformado por dos presencias entregadas a la pasión.</p><p>Garland había olvidado su ubicación en el tiempo y en el espacio, y aún sus propias acciones nacían y se extraviaban de manera inmediata en las brumas del éxtasis. Podía experimentar justo frente a la suya la existencia de aquella persona, y era ese el único anclaje que lo ataba a la realidad. No necesitaba más.</p><p>Con cada instante que transcurría podía sentir cómo sus acciones fluctuaban de un extremo lleno de sutilezas acompasadas con la delicadeza de su acompañante, a otro repleto de salvajes respuestas de exaltación que armonizaban con su naturaleza avasalladora. El beso que Kuja le había entregado aún ardía entre sus labios, y la sonrisa que esbozaba sólo lo invitaba a sumergirse nuevamente en el néctar tentador de su boca. Garland no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces para aceptar la invitación de las palabras recién proferidas y entregarse a la seducción que se encarnaba en aquel joven.</p><p>Las manos del soberbio actor emprendieron un curso a través de la suave piel del director. El deleite experimentado a través de su tacto representaba un placer indescriptible. Cada una de las irregularidades, cada uno de los poros erizados, cada uno de los suaves y albos vellos, cada centímetro de la sedosa piel de Kuja era devorado por las caricias por medio de las cuales se desplazaban los dedos de Garland con lentitud insaciable, como saboreando cada segundo de contacto.</p><p>Un beso profundo enlazó a los hombres una vez más. La humedad y la calidez de los labios unidos se conjugaban en una melífica adicción de la que Garland era ya presa. Sus labios aprisionaron los del joven con voracidad, y su lengua palpaba aquellos suaves y dulces bordes con deleite, incursionando ocasionalmente para acariciar los pulimentados dientes que tan provocativamente asomaban tras cada sonrisa. El encuentro con el músculo contrario provocaba que los movimientos del suyo perdieran el control, y que se entregara al disfrute de aquella húmeda textura entrechocando dentro de su boca sin ocupar su mente en ninguna otra cosa.</p><p>Los dedos de Garland se hundieron entre la llovizna plateada del cabello del director y lo sujetaron con firmeza sutil mientras el beso entre sus cuerpos se prolongaba. El mundo a su alrededor giró sobre su eje, trasladando el robusto cuerpo del actor sobre la fina silueta del joven. Sus brazos envolvieron al director en un intento de abarcar cuanto fuese posible de aquella suave piel de seda, y sus piernas se entrelazaron desenfrenadamente hasta formar un caluroso nudo de fricciones. Las masculinidades erectas de ambos entrechocaban mientras frotaban sus cuerpos extraviados en la excitación. El mesmerismo que producía aquel joven en sus instintos lo llevaba a los bordes de la demencia.</p><p>Sin zafar el lazo conformado por sus brazos, el actor descendió al cuello de Kuja y se detuvo para besarlo con vehemencia. Los surcos de la manzana eran pavimentados con las caricias de sus labios mientras un aroma a primavera inundaba su olfato. Kuja emitía pequeños e intermitentes susurros de placer y Garland se deleitaba al captar las deleitables vibraciones transmitidas a través de aquella fina garganta. En ocasiones, sus dientes se entrecerraban sobre los aperlados hombros del director y mordisqueaban con voracidad aquella figura tentadora. Su lengua degustaba el aceite exudado por ese joven celestial. Y sus manos, sus manos palpaban con avidez la carne de su acompañante, aferrándose asiduamente a aquella nívea piel cuando sentía las uñas de aquel apasionado joven rasgar la de su espalda en los momentos de paroxística excitación.</p><p>Las tenues luces que alcanzaban a los amantes se desvanecían en la vista nublada por la lujuria y el deseo. El universo se difuminaba en tonalidades magenta que danzaban con sinuosidad. Garland descendió hasta alcanzar la superficie tersa del pecho, y dibujó con dedicación amplias y serpentinas figuras húmedas entre besos y lamidas. Sus robustas manos sujetaban, entrelazadas, las de Kuja, y experimentaba con deleite los apretones de aquellos dedos delgados; apretones nacidos por la sensibilidad del mago cuando el actor decidía juguetear con sus tiernas tetillas, presionando fogosamente con sus labios la delicada superficie mientras sus manos tanteaban los poros que se erizaban en un sitio y otro del ardoroso cuerpo.</p><p>Las caricias se desplazaron hacia la cintura del director mientras la lengua de Garland se deslizaba en la llanura de su abdomen con singular denuedo, hasta alcanzar el torbellino de su ombligo y ceder, víctima de él, a sus abismos. La erección de Kuja se tensaba mientras su glande resbalaba sobre el fornido pecho del actor. La voraz mandíbula de éste dejaba marcas carmesíes en la piel alba del joven tras cada mordida de lujuria que asestaba durante los instantes de salvajismo en cuya espiral descendía una y otra vez. Pronto sus manos abandonaron el torso de Kuja y bajaron… hasta entrar en erótico contacto con su miembro. Sin dejar de besar su vientre, Garland sujetó aquel pene lozano con delicadeza inusual en él, y se dedicó a acariciarlo lentamente, de arriba abajo, presionando su superficie con las yemas ávidas de sus dedos hasta alcanzar el meato y dibujar con su pulgar circunferencias sobre la humedad que comenzaba a surgir de él mientras Kuja se sacudía de placer. Tras entretenerse durante algunos instantes de este modo, Garland bajó algunos centímetros más para continuar con el trabajo interrumpido minutos atrás, y sin perder un segundo de arrebato, se dedicó a lamerlo de la base a la punta, acariciando el glande con sus labios al llegar a él, introduciéndolo en su turbulenta boca, y posteriormente descendiendo, haciendo arrastrar sus dientes a lo largo de su superficie, disfrutando de la textura de cada fibra presionada por sus incisivos, hasta hacerlo tocar su garganta. El proceso se repitió una y otra vez hasta que Garland hubo advertido que Kuja se había extraviado ya en los laberintos del éxtasis.</p><p>Garland subió nuevamente, reemprendiendo su sendero de besos y caricias, hasta alcanzar la altura suficiente como para friccionar su falo entre los suaves testículos de su acompañante, humedecidos por los líquidos bucales y seminales segregados segundos atrás. Sin demora alguna la boca del actor alcanzó nuevamente la del director y ambas colisionaron en un estrepitoso reencuentro. Las lenguas se batían en encarnizada batalla, y los labios apresaban a sus contrarios sin piedad alguna. La mente de Garland caía en un abismo sin fondo, y sólo los jadeos entrecortados que Kuja depositaba dentro de su boca lo mantenían atado al mundo real. ¿Pero qué podía ser más real que ese momento? Pocas veces se había sentido tan vivo. Aquella batalla se encontraba incluso a la histriónica altura de su amada profesión. La excitación estallaba en cada célula de su cuerpo. La lujuria dominaba sus sentidos. La pasión había reemplazado su consciencia.</p><p>El atardecer mental se tornó en una noche iluminada por la luz plateada de la luna llena. Los sentidos de ambos hombres se enceguecieron entre las penumbras abrumadoras del sexo. Garland ahora besaba la hermosa y blanquecina espalda de Kuja mientras sus manos se paseaban a lo largo de sus costados, hasta alcanzar su cadera y sujetarla con firmeza. Su lengua abrasiva exploró nuevos caminos en la nuca del director mientras dejaba caer el peso entero de su torso portentoso sobre aquel delicado cuerpo. Su húmeda erección resbalaba entre los glúteos del joven apasionado. El sudor bañaba las pieles y sus gotas caían a lo largo del tobogán de los músculos en constante contacto. El cabello de Garland descendía cual cascada sobre los hombros de Kuja mientras se dedicaba a acariciarlos con los dientes. Aquellos tiernos glúteos se tensaban intermitentemente, capturando su pene inflamado entre ellos… y la deliciosa caída de aquella espalda… ah, aquella caída dibujaba una silueta irresistible para el actor.</p><p>Y decidió sucumbir a ella.</p><p>La prolongación de Garland penetró lentamente en el interior del mago. El voltaje de mil escalofríos recorrió su cuerpo. Un lento movimiento dio inicio a la danza de aquella velada. El ritmo aumentaba y disminuía mientras los latidos del corazón acompasaban la melodía de los gemidos que inundaban la estancia. Cada una de las extremidades de Garland hormigueaba mientras sentía los temblores espasmódicos de Kuja a través de la firme erección que los conectaba. El oxígeno escaseaba y la temperatura de la atmosfera aumentaba hasta convertir cada poro de los amantes en un volcán en erupción. La pelvis de Garland se movía con suavidad… suavidad que se vio reemplazada lentamente por un ritmo constante, firme, avasallador… Un ritmo que le hacía hervir la sangre… Un ritmo incitado por los gemidos y los movimientos de Kuja. La erección del actor palpitaba, ansiosa por estallar, mientras la presión a su alrededor parecía absorberla. El glande hinchado que entraba y salía tremaba de placer entre las paredes anales del joven. El actor aumentó la velocidad y la intensidad hasta que las luces destellantes que nublaban su vista amenazaron con enceguecerlo, hasta que la tensión de su mandíbula amenazaba con hacerle estallar. Haciendo uso de un autocontrol impresionante, Garland ralentizó sus movimientos. Realmente deseaba deleitarse con aquel joven… cual si de una obra se tratase. Y el arte merecía ser degustado, con lentitud. Finalmente, subió a Kuja sobre su cuerpo mientras dejaba descansar sus brazos y se apoyaba sobre su espalda para poder darse un respiro… directo del aliento del joven, en un nuevo beso pastoso, largo, profundo...</p><p>Aquel vals había entrado a un nuevo compás.</p><p>Una mezcla de delicadeza y paroxismo, indivisibles, amenizaron la sonata. Kuja acopló los sonidos que escapaban de su garganta al ritmo de los movimientos de Garland sin restricción alguna. De la agónica explosión de emociones experimentadas, de uno al otro extremo, se aclimataban en un éxtasis de unión que le adormecía los sentidos para volverlos a avivar como brasas atizadas.</p><p>Para el momento, había memorizado la proporción de cada músculo que enmarcaba la mirífica figura del actor con la piel de su torso, espalda, manos… y anhelaba saborear detenidamente cada uno con los labios. Delineó la fuerte barbilla con la lengua, con los dientes, apenas asomados, dejó rosetones que desaparecerían sin esfuerzo de aquel prominente cuello y proveyó nuevas caricias a la piel expuesta con su acelerada respiración hasta que la postura le proporcionó la comodidad suficiente para marcar el ritmo que tan amablemente el actor había cedido.</p><p>Los movimientos, lentos, pausados, suaves, imperaron por un espacio no lo suficientemente corto como para impedirle disfrutar la sensación de humedad que se extendía producto de las agradables atenciones ni lo suficientemente largo como para adormecer las sensaciones ni la necesidad de llevar aquel vil acto a su punto más excelso. La adrenalina comenzó a bullir en su sistema, provocando un estallido que amenazaba con llevar todo de él a la más pura expresión de excitación. Su cuerpo fue poseído por la simple emoción y no creyó preciso mantener las barreras de la compostura ni tampoco se veía en posición de contenerlas por más tiempo. Sus movimientos cobraron fuerza y velocidad, se hicieron más pronunciados y zigzagueantes a medida que sentía la erección de Garland alcanzar las áreas más sensibles de su interior y pronto su cuerpo cedió al vicio para ceder paso al descontrol, los estremecimientos ya eran más evidentes y prolongados y provocaban en su acompañante reacciones que disfrutaba sin medida.</p><p>Los dedos de Garland apresaron su cadera con fuerza vehemente, Kuja jadeó en respuesta y dejó caer numerosas veces todo su peso sobre la virilidad del actor, abarcando toda la longitud con descontrolada energía a la par que su voz se elevaba con muestras de impetuoso éxtasis. No obstante, no era suficiente con ello, y a cada minuto sentía que no quería dejar nada del hombre bajo él, nada de lo que pudiera apropiarse. Inició un nuevo beso, uno mucho más salvaje que los anteriores, y se complació con el hecho de que Garland lo recibiera y correspondiera con la misma intensidad, con la misma necesidad. La fiereza con la que sus suspiros eran arrebatados por la otra boca le impulsaba a buscar resquicios de lo invisible, del espíritu indomable que saboreaba doblegado a sus deseos, llevándole a encontrar una conexión que hasta el momento consideraba fábula de sus creaciones. Garland era una pieza ornamentada con una feroz voluntad que a él le resultaba fascinante, deseable a lo inadmisible…</p><p>Una fuerza titánica se apropió de ambos y en algún instante de aquel vendaval, Garland era quien le ayudaba y volvía a impulsarle hacia abajo, inspirado, tal vez, por las demandas que el director producía en forma de sonoros jadeos y gemidos.</p><p>Y Kuja se sentía al borde del precipicio con cada golpe en sus muslos, con las luengas sacudidas que custodiaban cada fricción, los dedos fuertes marcando su piel y los jadeos graves que se volcaban como aletazos ardientes en su pecho, y todo era un compendio amorfo e incomprensible de sensaciones que sólo podían desembocar en desmedida lujuria, más de lo que cualquier otro cuerpo soportaría.</p><p>Las uñas del director se asieron una vez más a las fuertes clavículas y sus sentidos agudizados, a través de la unión con el actor, captaron de éste la tensión, los estremecimientos, las ansias contenidas. Kuja quiso sonreír, instarle a que desatara esa furia con él, pero lo cierto era que sus energías sólo estaban dedicadas al hecho de sentir, sentirlo, apropiarse de lo que desde un principio ya era de él…</p><p>Entonces dejó caer la frente sobre la contraria, suspiró embebido de éxtasis, de satisfacción y disminuyó el ritmo a la par que dejaba que sus espasmos cobraran protagonismo en ese breve lapso. Seguramente Garland no estaría satisfecho con la interrupción, pero ese asunto le tenía sin cuidado. Las manos del director acariciaron con delicadeza el rostro de Garland, memorizaron una vez más todas sus fuertes proporciones y degustaron los niveles y desniveles armoniosos de su brusca faz hasta esconderse tras sus orejas y rasgar suavemente el nacimiento de su largo cabello.</p><p>—¿A qué esperas para tomar de mí lo que quieres?</p><p>Y a esta sentencia agregó unos movimientos sugestivos que presionaron el falo de Garland hasta hacerle palpitar entre sus paredes.</p><p>La respuesta del actor no se hizo esperar. Kuja sintió el golpe bajo él y un gemido rasgó su garganta al tiempo que echaba su cabeza hacia atrás. Los objetos perdieron su forma, los aromas se mezclaron, un zumbido abrumó sus oídos y todo cuanto alcanzaba a comprender era el hecho de ser uno con un formidable hombre. Arqueó su espalda hasta donde el equilibrio le permitió y no reprimió ni un sonido más.</p><p>El director permaneció en el agradable y placentero ritmo, rebosante de euforia hasta que se vio en la imperiosa necesidad de amenizar el compás de su acompañante. Kuja hizo uso de su flexibilidad y pasó una pierna sobre la cabeza del actor y, sin permitir que éste saliera de su interior, cambió la postura para darle la espalda y continuar moviéndose con intensidad sobre él.</p><p>Su espalda era acopio de las ásperas espiraciones de Garland y un nuevo lienzo para que el actor pintara besos obscenos y rapaces con ímpetu, provocando que su cuerpo y mente alcanzara peligrosos límites. Garland no parecía en una posición distinta a la de él, pues con cada choque escuchaba que sus gruñidos, al principio inaudibles, ganaban sonoridad. Kuja, complacido, dejó que su espalda cayera sobre el tonificado pecho de Garland y expuso, tras apartar su argento cabello, el cuello como nuevo tapiz para las desmesuradas atenciones que le prodigaban los labios ajenos. Condujo una de las manos contrarias a su propia erección sin que tuviera la necesidad de indicar un ritmo en particular, pues era poco lo necesario para llevarle al clímax al tiempo que estimulaba al otro a imitarle cuando las contracciones se hicieron irreprimibles.</p><p>Jadeó hasta donde la sequedad de su garganta se lo permitió, se contorsionó de una manera difícil de describir bajo la inclemencia de la mano de Garland y por acto reflejo giró un poco la cabeza para alcanzar los otros labios ante la necesidad de un beso que no se molestó en ocultar.</p><p>Un frío recorrió cada partícula de su cuerpo en uno de los estremecimientos más prolongados del encuentro, uno casi doloroso, y posteriormente predominó un entumecimiento general que le drenó por completo las energías. El beso que había iniciado con ademanes imperativos ahora era una correspondencia lánguida, pero satisfactoria en la mente del director, quien tomaba aquella muestra como una ofrenda.</p><p>La desenfrenada sinfonía había alcanzado su clímax y el estruendo de la música hacía retumbar la fibra misma del alma de ambos hombres. Los labios de Garland se deleitaban con la piel del cuello del director mientras su torso hacía un tanto con la suave piel de la espalda de aquel singular artista. Kuja había conducido tembloroso la portentosa mano de Garland hasta su erección mientras el falo del actor palpitaba dentro de sí espasmódicamente. El organismo de Garland estallaba entre ráfagas de lujuria de manera irreprimible tras cada acción emprendida por el joven, y este reciente acto de lascivia había conseguido arrancarlo de los últimos vestigios de su consciencia. Sus robustos dedos envolvieron la lozana erección del director y se asieron a ella con solidez. La firmeza del terso pene erecto alimentaba la excitación del actor de un modo inenarrable, y el suyo propio no cesaba de inflamarse dentro de las paredes que exprimían de él toda la energía sexual que emanaba sin parar.</p><p>La mano del actor comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo sin dejar de apretar la erección al ritmo de los jadeos de Kuja y los movimientos de sus caderas, masturbándolo frenéticamente con cada golpe de su pelvis, con cada tremor recorriendo sus pieles, con cada convulsión interna. Del tierno glande descubierto del director goteaba de manera intermitente el aceitoso líquido preseminal, señal de la excitación incontenible que había tomado posesión de su cuerpo y mente. Los dedos de Garland halaban y contraían el prepucio viciosamente, y tanto la velocidad como la intensidad con la que efectuaba los movimientos aumentaban de manera exponencial en conjunción con las agitadas y salvajes penetraciones. Finalmente, los gemidos exhalados por el director, las estremecedoras y desesperadas contorsiones de sus piernas y la tensión en su pene señalaron el momento postrero de aquella desbordante exaltación.</p><p>Un profundo, húmedo y dilatado beso, un estallido, un vibrante hormigueo acompañado por la sensación de una miríada de diminutos poros erizados en contacto con su pecho, la palpitante convulsión de la erección que yacía indefensa entre sus dedos mientras expulsaba vivas e impetuosas descargas seminales. La calidez del espeso líquido blanquecino derramándose sobre sus nudillos, cual esperma ardiente vertida directamente de una vela que se derrite muy despaciosamente. La mandíbula del enorme actor se tensó férreamente mientras sus dientes se aferraban a los tiernos labios que lo besaban, en un exitoso intento de evitar ceder ante la excitante presión y que lo mismo sucediese con él.</p><p>Y luego, el peso muerto de la extenuación, del reposo, de la contemplación.</p><p>El torrencial huracán de emociones había mermado finalmente su impetuoso fragor, y sólo las armoniosas aguas aplacadas tras la tormenta ondeaban suavemente en aquel recinto. Garland no podía discernir si las luces del camerino se encontraban encendidas o apagadas. Todo cuanto sus sentidos aprehendían se encontraba en estrecha relación con aquel joven que ahora reposaba sobre su pecho… y ninguna otra situación habría podido presentarse con tanta anomalía como ésta. Era él, Garland, el gran actor, imbatible en el campo del teatro, impertérrito. Era Garland, el gran actor, impasible, inconmovible. Poca utilidad encontraba en los sentimientos dentro de su profesión, dentro del estilo de vida que había elegido.</p><p>¿Sentimientos?</p><p>Era Garland, el portentoso Garland… sumido ante la calidez de otro cuerpo… inmerso en la ternura de la carne de un joven, embelesado por su delicadeza, capturado por la tersura de su piel, arrullado por el ritmo de su respiración… y no habría deseado encontrarse en ningún otro lugar.</p><p>La derrota formaba también parte de la batalla, y en esta oportunidad Garland había sido vencido, abatido por la hipnótica presencia de aquella singular persona. La fortaleza hecha hombre, el artista invencible, postrado ante la candidez de una perla, ante la delicadeza de una pluma. Ante un torbellino de fuego y pasión envuelto en orlas de seda y plata. Una marcha militar armonizada por un himno… de alabanza.</p><p>El joven mantenía los zafíreos ojos entreabiertos, perdido en pensamientos inescrutables. Garland se encontraba consciente de esto, y su mirada se extraviaba en el cielorraso, como intentando articular mentalmente algunas palabras muy cuidadosamente selectas que no se atrevían a escapar de los labios. Finalmente, decidió materializar aquello que entre sus pensamientos deambulaba. La voz gutural se vio amenizada por una imprevista e incluso desconcertante dulzura en el ritmo de las sílabas.</p><p>—La respuesta a tu pregunta… eres tú.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Al igual que como dije al principio y sabiendo que no les interesa, quiero contar que este rol se escribió en un lapso de 2-3 años. Al inicio, Exoesqueleto7 y yo éramos amigos y cuando lo cerramos ya éramos -somos- una pareja consolidada a días de cumplir nuestro tercer aniversario (ops).</p><p>Y bueno, como en cada fic de Exoesqueleto7, también se destacó en redactar las siguientes referencias que a decir verdad, me encantan.</p><p>Referencias:</p><p>- El nombre de la obra, "El Caballero sin Nombre", hace referencia de manera indirecta a la historia del Guerrero de la Luz en Final Fantasy (I). Por lo tanto, el papel de villano al que Garland estaba aplicando era, precisamente, el papel de Garland en el juego.</p><p>- Las tensiones entre Mateus y Garland a pesar de su relación profesional son una especie de referencia a su interacción en los juegos de Dissidia.</p><p>- Tanto Cid L. (Lufaine), "un hombre con la capacidad de librar de un destino terrible o condenar a un futuro de idénticas características a cualquiera", el diario "Cycles" y su columna "La Gran Voluntad" son todas referencias explícitas a Cid en los juegos de Dissidia.</p><p>- Todo el discurso de Garland respecto a lo inevitable del destino, el amor por la guerra, e incluso la frase "No puedes ocultar lo que realmente deseas", "Soy el hombre. Soy el hombre que busca con avidez un nombre, pues mañana seré la bestia… tal y como lo fui ayer." y muchas otras más son también referencias a Dissidia y FF1. También hice muchos paralelismos entre su chaqueta y su espada… No pregunten por qué XD</p><p>- Del mismo modo, cada guiño relacionado al teatro y a la música acotado por Kuja es una referencia a sus diálogos, su discurso teatral y su gusto por la obra que representa el Tantalus en FFIX "Quiero ser tu canario".</p><p>- El apellido de Mateus en el fic, Palamecia, es el nombre del reino de su procedencia en Final Fantasy II.</p><p>- El "Monólogo de un Hombre" es un texto lírico que hace acto de aparición en el Reporte 12 de Dissidia 012. Sumamente interesante, además de revelador en cuanto a los detalles complejos detrás de la historia. La traducción en el presente fic es completamente autoría de su servidor.</p><p>- Las referencias se acaban después de eso porque el resto es porno XD</p><p>- ¡En realidad sí hay una referencia más! :D "Himno de Alabanza" es un fic escrito por Exoesqueleto7 en donde se explora la relación canónica entre Kuja y Garland en el primer Dissidia. Publicidad modo: ¿Qué sigues haciendo aquí en lugar de ir a leerlo?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>